


Szanowny Pan Demon

by brzegsaratogi



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hell, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Soul Selling, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: ❝Taki z Mickiewicza jest demon jak ze mnie wielkanocny królik!❞Nie jest łatwo być demonem z rozdroży na dziewiętnastowiecznej Litwie, a Adam Mickiewicz zdążył przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.Jest jednak ta jedna noc w roku, Noc Kupały, gdy kupcy i handlarze z różnych stron świata zjeżdżają się, aby świętować razem przesilenie letnie. To idealna okazja, by zwieść młodych mężczyzn i kobiety; przecież właśnie tacy naiwni pójdą z demonem na układ! Pieniądze, miłość czy talent  ─ na to wszystko złapią się lekkomyślne i głupie duszyczki.Juliusz Słowacki może co prawda nie jest głupi, ale na pewno lekkomyślny. Zawiera z demonem pakt, tym samym sprzedając mu duszę i zostawiając samemu sobie tylko pięć lat życia. Czas mija, Juliusz zostaje wielkim poetą, ale z roku na rok coraz bardziej przeraża go wizja skończenia w piekle.Postanawia wyjąć asa z rękawa i spróbować powstrzymać Mickiewicza. A sam Mickiewicz? Zaczyna grać w jego grę. Problem pojawia się wtedy, gdy okazuje się, że całkiem przypadkiem zakochał się w tym nierozważnym człowieku...
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki, Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt, Juliusz Słowacki & Frederic Chopin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. 01| Chłopiec naiwny i diabeł chytry

**_LITWO,_** ojczyzno moja. Ale śmierdzisz. 

Takie myśli zapewne błąkały się tej nocy po ciemnym umyśle Adama Mickiewicza, gdy do jego wrażliwych nozdrzy docierał zapach spalenizny i nieczystych mężczyzn. Kręcił nosem, przeklinając cały gatunek ludzki. Właśnie, ludzie — okropnie irytujący gatunek, czyż nie? Tylko jedzą, piją, śmieją się z byle czego, a potem znów jedzą i piją. Poszczególne osobniki, jak Adam zdążył zaobserwować, dodają do tego błędnego koła jeszcze sen. 

Niespecjalnie lubił swoją pracę, jeśli miał być szczery. Ot, był z niego taki zwykły demon z rozdroży. Chytry, przystojny i zły do szpiku kości. No, przynajmniej próbował być. 

Ale serio, komu z was podobałoby się stanie na tym przeklętym rozdrożu przez kilkadziesiąt lat i czekanie, aż jakiś naiwny człowieczek nawinie się i zażyczy sobie jakiegoś dziwactwa typu umiejętności latania. O, albo Mickiewicza ulubiony przypadek, gdy ostatnio jakiś młodzik poprosił o kawał ciasta wielkości wozu. Ludzie są dziwni. A to demony są wyzywane od pokrak nie wiadomo jakich. Cóż za brak kultury!

— _Widziałyśmy chłopca co na lutni grał, pośród morza niezabudek samiusieńki sam, płakał, ach, jak płakał, jakby koszmary w swym umyśle napotkał, aaach!_ — Adam wiedział, że to już ta pora doby przesilenia letniego, gdy duchy z pobliskiego lasu zaczynały śpiewać swoją coroczną Pieśń Nocy Kupały. Wyszczerzył zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu.

Akurat tej nocy humor niezwykle mu dopisywał. Podczas przesilenia letniego handlarze oraz kupcy z wszystkich stron świata zjeżdżali się, by świętować razem i urządzać huczne biesiady. Mnóstwo ludzi, przyjeżdżających na takie uroczystości, to były osoby młode i naiwne. Idealny cel. Adam czuł, że już niebawem będzie mógł zawrzeć pakt z jakimś ludzkim głupcem. 

Każda nowa dusza, którą zabierał na własność, była dla niego jednym punktem w tabelce, którą prowadził jego król — wszechmocny demon, władca piekieł i jego satelitów. 

Cyprian Kamil Norwid. Imiona i nazwisko, na dźwięk którego włos stawał dęba.

Mickiewicz nie miał zamiaru cały czas przymilać się królowi jak posłuszny piesek, ale z drugiej strony oddałby wszystko (zażartowałby, że sprzedałby duszę, ale to byłoby nie na miejscu) aby stać się kiedyś choć w najmniejszym stopniu bliski Norwidowi. I zamierzał to osiągnąć, choćby miało to go kosztować milion łez i bólu. 

— A cóż to? — Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy w pobliżu niego księżyc oświetlił bladą twarz. Doskonale wiedział, kto do niego szedł. Młody mężczyzna. Wyszedł dopiero co z karczmy, opuścił swoich pijanych już prawie do nieprzytomności towarzyszy i wyraźnie czegoś szukał. A raczej kogoś. I Adam wiedział, że tym kimś był właśnie on. 

— Wiem, że tu jesteś! — krzyknął zuchwale ciemnowłosy chłopak, rozglądając się z niepokojem po na pozór pustym rozdrożu. Biedny, nawet nie wiedział, że już jest obserwowany. Wyglądał na bardzo młodego, możliwe, iż dopiero wyszedł z wieku chłopięcego. Adamowi przez moment przeleciało przez myśl, że gdyby był człowiekiem, to pewnie dopadło by go teraz to okropne uczucie nazywane "żalem". Przeciętny człowiek odczułby żal, gdyby wiedział, że musi zabrać życie tak młodej osobie. Na szczęście żaden demon nie posiadał niczego takiego jak sumienie czy moralność. 

— Nie musisz krzyczeć, chłopcze. — Wyszedł zza jagodowego krzewu, po chwili zanosząc się gromkim śmiechem, gdy zauważył jak gwałtownie podskoczył człowiek. — Słyszę cię i widzę cały czas.

— Ty jesteś demonem z rozdroży.

— We własnej osobie.

— Tym demonem z rozdroży, który może dać ludziom wszystko czego zapragną, w zamian za ich śmiertelną duszę. 

— Słuchaj młody, ty jesteś tutaj żeby ubić interes, czy aby wyśpiewać całe moje cholerne CV? — zapytał Mickiewicz podirytowanym tonem, co zbiło nieco ciemnowłosego chłopaka z tropu. 

— No...raczej to pierwsze — bąknął. 

— To świetnie, bo nie mam całej nocy. Biznes się kręci, rozumiesz? — Adam potarł kciuk i palec wskazujący, jakby przeliczał nieistniejące pieniądze. — A teraz świergocz ptaszku czego ty tam tak bardzo łakniesz, że chcesz sprzedać duszę praktycznie za dzieciaka?

— Dzieciaka? Wypraszam sobie! Mam już dwadzieścia lat i-

— Weź ty tam nawet nie gadaj, bo czuję się przy tobie obrzydliwie staro. — Demon uciszył go ruchem ręki. — Zanim jeszcze przejdziemy do konkretów, powiesz mi jak się nazywasz skarbeńku? 

— Błagam tylko nie skarbeńku! — jęknął tamten. — Juliusz. Juliusz Słowacki. A ty, czarci pomiocie? 

— Czy to jest dla ciebie ważne człowieczku, jak się nazywam?

— Jestem tylko ciekaw — odparł ze stoickim spokojem Juliusz. 

— Adam Mickiewicz. Mam nadzieję, że teraz twoja ciekawość jest zaspokojona, najmilszy panie Słowacki. 

— Hm, Adam Mickiewicz? Dziwne... Nigdy nie doszły mnie słuchy o demonie czy diable, który się tak nazywa.

— Słuchaj, jeśli spodziewałeś się cholernego Boruty, to było trzeba przyjść na bagna polskie podczas zaćmienia księżyca. Ale ostrzegam, zazwyczaj jest bardzo zajęty, klientów przyjmuje sporadycznie i zazwyczaj trzeba umówić sobie termin kilka miesięcy przed — Adam mówił bardzo szybko, co sprawiało, że Juliusz nie mógł wyłapać sensu wypowiedzi. — No ale na brodę Norwida, zbaczamy z tematu!

— Tak, tak, racja. A więc, uhm, chciałbym prosić o talent. O talent pisarski. Marzy mi się bycie wielkim poetą — Słowacki wyszeptał speszony, jakby przyznawanie się do tego w jakiś sposób go zawstydzało. Adam roześmiał się znowu. 

— Och, romantyczna dusza. To mi się podoba. Słuchaj, Julku...mogę do ciebie mówić Julek, tak? No więc słuchaj Julku, dobra chłopaczyna z ciebie, niepragnąca ani pieniędzy ani władzy. Dam ci aż pół dekady, abyś mógł zostać sławnym pisarzem, a potem twoja dusza wyląduje tam, o, na dole. Stoi? Bo wiesz, zawsze możesz się jeszcze wycofać. Ale gwarantuję ci, że będziesz tego gorzko żałował. — Oczy Adama błysnęły krwistą czerwienią, a uniesione kąciki ust ukazały ostre kły. Gdy wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie, w jego tonie głosu pojawiło się coś hipnotyzującego i uwodzicielskiego, co wręcz zdawało się popychać Juliusza do tego, aby zawrzeć układ. 

— Nie. Nie zamierzam się wycofywać — powiedział stanowczo człowiek. — Pięć lat życia, całkiem dużo. Muszę coś podpisać, czy...?

— To nie będzie potrzebne. Zazwyczaj takie pakty przypieczętowane zostają za pomocą pocałunku. 

Nastała cisza. No może nie całkowita, bo w tle wciąż gdzieś tam dobiegały ich śmiechy pijanych kupców, a w trawie cykała cykada, ale Mickiewicz szybko zgniótł ją podeszwą buta. 

— P-pocałunku? — Słowacki oblał się purpurowym rumieńcem, który nie był na jego szczęście aż tak widoczny w ciemnościach (chociaż kto tam wie, demonie oczy dostrzegą wszystko). — Ale, szanowny panie demonie, tak nie można! Obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, to nieetyczne-

— Juleńku, nie zgrywaj mi tu przyzwoitki i daj mi buzi, kiedy ładnie proszę, bo mogę sprawić, że zrobi się mniej przyjemnie! — Demon pogroził mu palcem, przerywając mu po raz drugi tej nocy. 

Juliusz po chwili zawahania w końcu się przełamał i niepewnie zrobił krok w stronę swojego przyszłego oprawcy. Nigdy się nie całował, więc, jak miał być szczery, nie tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie ten pierwszy raz. Adam przewrócił oczami, rozbawiony jak nigdy nieśmiałością tego młodzieńca, a następnie przyciągnął go do siebie bez zwłoki i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Jak na gusta Słowackiego ten pocałunek był zbyt namiętny oraz zbyt nachalny, aby nazwać go można "szybkim buzi w ramach biznesowych", ale co on tam wiedział? Nie znał się na tych sprawach.

— No — Mickiewicz wymamrotał, odsuwając się od skołowanego chłopaka. — Już. Pakt został zawarty. 

— Na pewno? Nie czuję żadnej zmiany...

— Poczujesz, gdy zaczniesz pisać. Gwarantuję ci, że w tej chwili jesteś nie tylko najznakomitszym poetą na tym kontynencie, ale także na całym świecie. Więc idź i pisz, szanowny panie poeto. 

— Dziękuję! — Odbiegł, cały w skowronkach, nie żegnając się nawet z demonem, bo niby po co. Adam obserwował przez krótką chwilę jak Juliusz znika gdzieś w karczmie, a następnie usiadł na ziemi, czekając na następną ofiarę tej nocy. **  
**

— Wygląda na to słodki chłopcze, że zobaczymy się za pięć lat — wyszeptał do siebie chytry demon, zlizując językiem posmak ust Juliusza ze swoich własnych.

Tej oto właśnie pamiętnej nocy, zarówno szanowny pan poeta Juliusz Słowacki, jak i szanowny pan demon Adam Mickiewicz, popełnili najgorszą decyzję w swoich życiach. Chociaż, kto wie, może jednocześnie zaliczała się do tych najlepszych? Tego nikt nie wiedział. Czas pokaże. **  
**


	2. 02| Piekło cyrkiem, a cyrk piekłem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga. W tym rozdziale wspomniane zostaną postacie, które nie należą do epoki romantyzmu. Zabieg wspomnienia ich został wykorzystany jedynie w celach komediowych i przez fakt tego, że piekło różni się od Ziemi tym, że już jest "uwspółcześnione" i doskonale zna przeszłość, teraźniejszość oraz przyszłość cywilizacji ludzkiej, a czasoprzestrzeń praktycznie tam nie istnieje.

_**CHŁODNY**_ dźwięk pianina wypełniał całe pomieszczenie i wraz z ciepłymi promieniami słońca, zaglądał w każdy jego kąt. Pogoda na zewnątrz była cudna, aż chciało się wyjść na spacer i powdychać woń lata. Jednak dwóch przyjaciół wolało poranek spędzać w ścianach tego małego domku na przedmieściach Paryża, nie przejmując się tym co do zaoferowania miał im świat zewnętrzny. Jeden z nich wolał siedzieć w środku, bo tak mu odpowiadało, tu miał wszystko co było mu dziś potrzebne — nuty, pianino i zimny sok. A drugi? Drugi ściskał w dłoni pióro, leżąc na podłodze usłanej zapisanymi kartkami. Od kilku dni nawet nie próbował udawać spokojnego. Zaczynał się bać. Panikować. Po nocach śniły mu się koszmary, a momentami wydawało mu się, że z tyłu głowy słyszy głos, choć przebywał całkowicie sam. 

Ta spokojna i sielankowa scena, skrywała za sobą kulisy zamieszkiwane przez rosnący stres. To to tylko kwestia czasu by...

— Mam tego dosyć! — Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego przyjaciel zatrzasnął z wściekłością pianino. Instrument wydał z siebie zbolały dźwięk. — Czemu nie powiesz mi w końcu, co cię tak dręczy? Juliusz, od kilku miesięcy zachowujesz się jakbyś miał co najmniej depresję. Już prawie w ogóle nie piszesz, a jeśli to robisz, to twoje teksty są niemożliwe do rozczytania!

— Fryderyku, dramatyzujesz — Słowacki odpowiedział cicho, szeleszcząc porozrzucanymi kartkami. 

— Ja dramatyzuję? Błagam cię, jesteś blady jak ściana i z każdym dniem gaśniesz w oczach. Masz dwadzieścia pięć lat, jeszcze całe życie przed tobą! Tyle wierszy do napisania! — Fryderyk Chopin, szanowny pan pianista cieszący się dużą sławą w całej Europie, uśmiechał się do swojego przyjaciela pocieszająco, jednak ten właśnie przyjaciel wcale nie wyglądał jakby humor w najmniejszym stopniu mu się poprawił. 

— Ile zostało do Nocy Kupały? 

— Tydzień. Ale co to ma do-

— A więc za tydzień umrę, mój Fryderyku! — Słowacki uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć ten uśmiech przesycony był niezliczoną ilością bólu. Chopin parsknął, patrząc na niego jak na jakiego wariata. 

— Co ty bredzisz Juliuszu? Czy ty... — Zbliżył się do niego, lustrując go od stóp do głów — Jesteś chory? Planujesz samobójstwo? Dobry Boże, czy potrzebujesz psychologa?! Mogę w każdej chwili po kogoś posłać!

— Spokojnie Frycku, spokojnie — Juliusz mówił powoli, uspakajając przyjaciela. — Gdyby ode mnie to zależało, to gwarantuję ci, że nigdzie się bym nie wybierał. Chory także nie jestem, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Ale zresztą, już wszystko mi jedno. 

— No to o czym ty na Matkę Boską mi tu opowiadasz? Czy ktoś ci grozi? — Pianista chwycił skołowanego poetę za policzki i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Nie mogę tu siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy nad moim przyjacielem wisi widmo śmierci; jesteś zbyt piękny i zbyt młody, aby umierać, rozumiesz? Rozumiesz?!

— W porządku, po pierwsze mnie puść. 

Fryderyk odsunął się, odchrząkując nerwowo. 

— Po drugie, nikt mi nie grozi. To bardziej zawiła i skomplikowana sprawa, niż mogłoby się wydawać — Juliusz załamany usiadł na krześle, z nerwów zaczynając obgryzać własne paznokcie. — Muszę spisać testament, pożegnać się z ludźmi...

— Przestań nawijać i po prostu powiedz o co chodzi, błagam! Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywałeś, nawet na tym pamiętnym przyjęciu u Krasińskiego... — Fryderyk posłał przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie, na co tamten przewrócił tylko oczami, a następnie podniósł się z siedzenia i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. — Hej, panie Słowacki, a dokąd to?

— Potrzebuję chwili samotności — rzucił na odchodne i zanim Chopin zdążył go zatrzymać, nie było go już w okolicy. 

*********

W piekle latem zawsze było duszno, ale Adam musiał przyznać, że tego roku naprawdę dali do pieca. Niedobrze. Już parę razy pisał zażalenia do samej góry, aby załatwili tu jakąś porządną klimatyzację, ale do tej pory nikt nic z tym nie zrobił. 

— Pięć razy trzysta sześćdziesiąt... Hej, Adasiu złoty, wisienko moja, ile to będzie? — Przewrócił oczami, gdy mężczyzna odziany w czerń znowu zwrócił się do niego po raz kolejny.

— Tysiąc osiemset — demon wymamrotał, nawet nie spoglądając na swojego króla. Przez całą noc stał u boku Norwida, pomagając mu w przeróżnych kalkulacjach dotyczących nowoczesnego sposobu na transport dusz z czyśćca do piekła lub na odwrót. To nie była przyjemna praca, szczególnie, że Adam momentami miał ochotę wygarnąć monarsze prosto w twarz, że jego umiejętności matematyczne były na poziomie przedszkolaka. 

— Tysiąc osiemset, masz rację! Dziękuję wisienko — powiedział do niego, a Mickiewicz był stuprocentowo przekonany, że ten celowo robi mu na złość. Norwid skrzywił się momentalnie, gdy zza ściany jego sali tronowej dobiegł go przenikliwy wrzask. — Na Swarożyca cholernego, kogo dzisiaj tam torturują?

— To ten nowy gość w piekle panie, niejaki Aleksander. 

— A, ten gnój Fredro. — Król machnął ręką, nagle wyraźnie się relaksując. — To w sumie niech sobie krzyczy na zdrowie, może w końcu udławi się tymi swoimi nieśmiesznymi sucharami! Zawsze wiedziałem, że wybudowanie specjalnego miejsca w piekle dla komików jest genialnym pomysłem! Co ja bredzę, wszystkie moje pomysły były genialne, nie zaprzeczysz chyba wisienko? 

— Ależ oczywiście, że były — wysyczał Adam przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Pragnę ci jeszcze przypomnieć, panie, że w podobnej sali skończyli Eliza, Henryk, ostatnio także pan Stefan...

— Adasiu, tej wiedźmie należało się dać przynajmniej dwa razy tyle tortur co ja dałem! — Norwid podniósł się z tronu, wyraźnie wzburzony. — Trzydzieści stron opisu kwiatka! Trzydzieści stron, w streszczeniu! STRESZCZENIU! A potem... Potem przychodzi więcej opisu martwej matury! Przepraszam, natury! Czy ja już krzyczę?! Bo chcę krzyczeć! Myślę tylko o piekielnym "Nad Niemnem" i o tym, że za dwieście lat to będzie na maturze! — wrzeszczał jak opętany, a Mickiewicz w tamtym momencie pożałował, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek wspominał Orzeszkową.

— No...a Stefek i Heniu? — Adam mruknął, widząc, jak Cyprian już się uspokaja. 

— A, oni. Są dla towarzystwa, pan Heniu robi naprawdę dobrą herbatkę z malinami. Stefek, mimo że biedak chyba ma depresję, to bardzo dobre ciasta robi. W Gdyni to mu kiedyś postawią jego własną kawiarnię z muzeum — odpowiada pogodnie już demoniczny król, wracając do siedzenia na tronie i przewracania losowych kamieni na liczydłach, co profesjonalnie nazywał "liczeniem".

— Król często taki jest? — zapytał Adama szeptem jakiś mały demon. Mickiewicz spojrzał na niego ze szczerym współczuciem.

— Musisz być tu nowy. Ale nie zadzieraj z nim bo-

Za nim Adam zdążył dokończyć zdanie, na demonika spadły znikąd jednocześnie dwa ostre miecze, przebijając go na wylot. Mickiewicz posłał Norwidowi piorunujące spojrzenie, ten tylko się zaśmiał.

— Żarcik grunwaldzki, klasyka!

Jak dobrze, że za kilka dni ludzkich już Noc Kupały. Sama myśl, że będzie mógł pracować na rozdrożach, napawała go niezwykłą radością. Dodatkowo, tego roku będzie mógł w końcu odebrać coś, na co czekał bardzo cierpliwie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie mrocznie na wspomnienie ciemnowłosego chłopca. To będzie bardzo udana noc. 

*******  
**

Na zewnątrz szalała burza. Juliusz biegł przed siebie na boso, w cienkim płaszczu, cały zapłakany. Próbował uciec, nie wiedział jednak przed czym. Coś go goniło, coś czego nie mógł dostrzec, ale było okropnie wielkie i roztaczało wokół siebie ponurą aurę. Łzy Słowackiego mieszały się z deszczem, więc żaden postronny nie mógł ich dostrzec. Księżyc wisiał wysoko na niebie. Jeszcze trzy dni. Trzy dni mu zostały. Nie mógł już siedzieć bezczynnie, panika i strach zawładnęły całym jego wątłym ciałem.

— Fryderyku Franciszku Chopinie! — Zaczął walić w drewniane drzwi domku na przedmieściach, błagalnie wołając swojego przyjaciela. — Otwórz te drzwi! Błagam! **  
**

— Juliusz? — Pianista stanął zaspany w progu, pocierając oczy. Ubrany był tylko w nocną koszulę i patrzył na przestraszonego Słowackiego nieobecnym wzrokiem. — Jezus Maria, wejdź do środka! Przemarzniesz!

— Fryderyku... — wyjąkał Juliusz, po znalezieniu się już w środku domu. — Ja...ja popełniłem okropny grzech pięć lat temu... — zacinał się i nie dlatego, że bał się powiedzieć Fryderykowi o tym, jak straszna kara go czeka. Bał się bardziej jego reakcji na to, że będzie musiał mu powiedzieć o tym, że nie posiadał nigdy wrodzonego talentu do pisania poezji. 

— Siadaj — polecił Chopin, sadzając go na fotelu. — Opowiedz mi proszę na spokojnie. Jaki grzech popełniłeś? 

— Ja...ja sprzedałem pięć lat temu w Noc Kupały swoją duszę demonowi z rozdroży! — zapłakał Juliusz, a pianista spojrzał na niego zszokowany. 

— Temu demonowi z rozdroży?

— Temu!

— Temu, który może dać ludziom wszystko czego zapragną, w zamian za ich śmiertelną duszę? 

— Przyszedłem tu prosić cię o pomoc, a nie opowiadać jego CV!

— Przepraszam, przyjacielu. Spokojnie. Za co sprzedałeś mu duszę?

— Ja... — Słowacki panikował w środku. — Ja... Chciałem ocalić komuś życie. Umierającemu, którego spotkałem na drodze — wydukał w końcu kłamstwo, patrząc w ciemne oczy Chopina. 

— To bardzo szlachetne zachowanie. Bardzo szlachetne. — Fryderyk przytulił Juliusza, aby dodać mu otuchy. — Mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej, głupi! Wiedziałbym jak rozwiązać twój problem.

— N-naprawdę? — Słowacki nie wierzył własnym uszom. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Fryderyk wiedział, jak można zbawić jego duszę. _O matko boska, co jasnej bronisz Częstochowy! Niech wszystkie maliny Balladyny będą z tobą!_ , pomyślał sobie w duchu uradowany poeta. 

— Tak, chyba wiem, czego możemy spróbować. Mam na Węgrzech znajomego, który poza byciem doskonałym kompozytorem, ale oczywiście nie tak doskonałym jak ja, jest też fachowym łowcą demonów. Wiem, że zabił już kilka i była to dla niego bułka z masłem. Na pewno ma coś, co mogłoby zabić demona, który po ciebie przyjdzie. — Z każdym słowem Chopina, nadzieja Słowackiego rosła coraz to bardziej. 

— O Boże, to wspaniale! Ale...na Węgry z Francji daleko, czyż nie? — zaniepokoił się Juliusz. — Czy uda nam się tam dotrzeć przed nocą kupały?

— Jeśli wyruszymy teraz i będziemy jechać dwie noce i trzy dni — powiedział Chopin, z determinacją chwytając swoje ubranie leżące na fotelu — to tak. Ale nie możemy tracić ani chwili. Ruszajmy, trzeba uratować twoją cudowną część tylną.


	3. 03| Sposób na demona

**_WĘGRY._** Śmieszny język, dobry sok agrestowy i pyszne ciasta. Przynajmniej takimi zapamiętał je Słowacki gdy był w nich ostatnim razem. 

Teraz trochę trudniej o skupienie się na rzeczach takich jak szarlotka, gdy ma się świadomość, że za pięć godzin odejdzie się z tego świata. 

— Więc, skąd taka pewność, że Liszt nam pomoże? — Juliusz obejmował samego siebie ramionami, gdy wraz z Chopinem jechali niewielką bryczką po brudnej ulicy Budapesztu. 

— Spokojna głowa, przyjacielu! Ferenc to jeden z najbardziej życzliwych ludzi jakich znam, a po raz setny zapewniam, że jak nikt zna się na swoim fachu. Wszystkie demony, upiory i strzygi przed nim drżą — Chopin odparł pogodnie nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. 

Z jednej strony Słowacki cieszył się, że ma przyjaciela, który chce mu pomóc, a z drugiej, gdzieś głęboko w trzewiach czuł wzrastający z każdą upływającą godziną niepokój. Nie chciał o nim myśleć, ani tym bardziej wypowiadać się na głos (szczególnie, że Fryderyk w ciągu całej ich podróży musiał już uspokajać jego niejeden atak paniki), w irracjonalnej obawie, że słowa będą w stanie pobudzić przeczucia do stanu realności jeszcze szybciej, niż ten miał nadejść. 

Pięć godzin. Jeszcze pięć godzin do rozpoczęcia się tegorocznej Nocy Kupały. 

— Chodź! Tutaj właśnie mieszka Ferenc. — Chopin zsiadł z wozu, pomagając w tej samej czynności Słowackiemu.

Poeta spojrzał na niewielki dom z czerwonej cegły, obrośnięty bluszczem. Posłusznie podreptał za Fryderykiem pod wielkie drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby pamiętały jeszcze czasy średniowiecza. Chopin wciąż rozpromieniony żywo chwycił mosiężną kołatkę i zapukał nią parę razy. Po upływie dobrej minuty, przyjaciele wreszcie usłyszeli ponury głos zza drzwi.

— Jelszó.

— A legjobb gombócokat szolgálják fel Varsóban — Fryderyk odpowiedział od razu z perfekcyjnym akcentem, za to Juliusz spojrzał się na niego, jakby wyrosła mu dodatkowa głowa. 

Rozległ się dźwięk zgrzytania, gdy ktoś w wyjątkową pasją rozprawiał się z kilkoma zamkami na raz. Wkrótce potężne drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem, a w progu stanął uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, w osobliwym fraku. 

— Fryderyk, przyjacielu, jakże dobrze cię widzieć po tak długim okresie rozłąki! — Liszt zamknął Chopina w niedźwiedzim uścisku, a następnie oderwał się, uświadamiając sobie, że pianista nie przybył sam. — A niech mnie diabły wezmą! Czyż to nie najsławniejszy poeta w okolicach, Juliusz Słowacki?

— Tak, w rzeczy samej — brunet skinął grzecznie głową, czując lekkie ukłucie w sercu na wydźwięk drugiego zdania, które Węgier wykrzyknął. — Właśnie, skoro jesteśmy w temacie diabłów i tym podobnych...

— Pozwolisz, że wejdziemy do środka? — Chopin urwał mu, uśmiechając się do Liszta. — Może też napijemy się herbaty.

— Naturalnie, naturalnie! Gdzie moja gościnność! Wejdźcie, wejdźcie! — Ferenc otworzył drzwi na oścież, a Polacy weszli do środka domku. Juliusz posłał Fryderykowi ponure spojrzenie. Czy on nie wiedział, że z każdą minutą jaką Liszt poświęci na parzenie herbaty, mu upłynie kilka kolejnych minut życia? 

— Zakładam, iż musi być jakiś powód tego, że wpadacie tu tak do mnie niespodziewanie, hę? — węgierski pianista i łowca demonów zagadnął swoich gości, z ikrą wsypując kolejne kostki cukru do swojej filiżanki. 

— Tak, widzisz mój drogi — Chopin odezwał się, zanim Juliusz zdążył nawet otworzyć usta — Juliusza spotkało okropne nieszczęście, okropne. Biedak zaprzedał swoją duszę demonowi z litewskich rozdroży. Jednakże w jak szlachetnym celu! Uratował tym samym życie umierającemu! — mówił z przejęciem, a Ferenc słuchał uważnie i marszczył raz po raz brwi.

— Temu demonowi z rozdroży?

— Temu!

— Temu, który może dać ludziom wszystko czego zapragną, w zamian za ich śmiertelną duszę? 

— O nie, nie ma mowy, nie będę się w to znowu bawił — Juliusz powiedział stanowczo, urywając ten okrutny, zataczający koło ping pong. — Jedyne co musisz wiedzieć, to tyle, że zostały mi może jeszcze z cztery godziny życia. Fryderyk powiedział mi, że już miałeś do czynienia z takimi bestiami. To prawda?

— Prawda, a jakże, a jakże... Szanowny panie Słowacki, czy ten demon nie zdradził panu przypadkiem swego imienia? 

— Tak, powiedział mi! — Juliusz wykrzyknął, lecz zmarkotniał od razu. — Tyle, że ja tego imienia nie zbyt pamiętam...

— Litery alfabetu! Pamiętasz cokolwiek? 

— Samogłoska, to chyba była jakaś samogłoska...

— Myśl Juliuszu, myśl! — Chopin zaaferowany potrząsnął jego ramieniem. — A? E? I? 

— A! To z pewnością się zaczynało na A! 

— Arkadiusz, Alojzy, Ambroży, Alan? 

— Nie, nie, do było coś...coś związanego z bi...o! Już wiem! Adam, tak, nazywał się Adam!

— Och nie, Adam Mickiewicz? — Mina Liszta zmieniła się diametralnie w ułamku sekundy.

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że właśnie tak to szło. 

— W takim razie, wiem czym go od ciebie przepędzić. Nie mogę jednak zapewnić, że to podziała na pewno...

— Spróbuję wszystkiego! — Słowacki zrozpaczony zabłagał Liszta na samych kolanach, a ten westchnął i podniósł się z fotela, znikając na chwilę z salonu. Po momencie wrócił, trzymając w rękach srebrny medalion, na którym kunsztownie wyrzeźbiono płaskorzeźbę...osła. Niezbyt pięknego, takiego o. Po prostu osła. 

— Póki będziesz miał go na szyi — Ferenc powiedział, pobieżnie zawieszając medalion Słowackiemu — to otacza cię niewidzialna tarcza, która będzie chronić cię przed czarną magią. Ale pamiętaj, to działa tylko na demony i tylko na te z rozdroży. 

— Dobry Boże, dziękuję ci z całego serca! — Słowacki był prawie bliski płaczu, gdy przytulał Liszta tak mocno, że tamten prawie nie mógł oddychać. — Nawet nie wiem, jak mogę się panu odwdzięczyć, panie Liszt!

— Liczę na jakiś wiersz ze specjalną dedykacją. — Węgier puścił mu oczko, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. — Ale, tak na poważnie. Nie jestem pewien, czy to zadziała. Jeśli nie, to za kilka godzin...no cóż... — Wykonał charakterystyczny gest, przejeżdżając palcem po krtani. Juliusz przełknął ślinę. 

— Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. — Chopin poklepał go po plecach. — No, to co robimy teraz?

— Czekamy. Chcecie może dolewkę herbaty?

*********

Coś się tu Mickiewiczowi nie zgadzało. I to bardzo.

Od samego ranka czekał na ten moment, niecierpliwił się jak małe dziecko przed swoimi urodzinami, a tu proszę, taki ktoś mu wyciął numer! Doskonale wiedział, gdzie szukać Juliusza Słowackiego. Ciągnęło go do niego jak biegun północy ciągnie do południowego. Stał przed domem z czerwonej cegły i czuł się doprawdy okropnie. Wiedział, że Juliusz jest w środku, ale jednocześnie nie mógł siebie w najmniejszym stopniu zmusić, aby wparować do środka domu. A bardzo tego chciał, bardzo chciał duszy Juliusza i śmierci wszystkich, którzy ich od siebie oddzielali. Sapnął z frustracji.

— No dalej, dalej! — ponaglił swoje nogi, które uparte nie chciały drgnąć ani o milimetr. — O co tu chodzi?

W końcu, po wielu żmudnych minutach zmuszania się do ruchu, udało mu się. Zrobił parę kroków, ale gdy tylko znalazł się przy drzwiach, ryknął przeraźliwie z bólu. Jakaś okropna magia, pradawna i mocna, zadawała mu wiele cierpienia, jednocześnie go nie raniąc. Syknął, ocierając łzy, które wycisnął mu ból z oczu. 

Przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się. Na moment pozbawił się demonicznej aury, tym samym niwelując swoje moce. Ból ustał. Uaktywnił je z powrotem. Spróbował wejść ponownie, ale skutek był taki sam. Nagle przeszła mu ochota na jakiekolwiek świętowanie Nocy Kupały.

Wystarczyło, że tylko pstryknął palcami, a już znajdował się w piekle przed tronem Norwida. 

— O, wisienko! Tak szybko jesteś z powrotem? A gdzie są te wszystkie dusze, które mi obiecałeś? — Cyprian niecierpliwie zawiercił się na siedzeniu.

— Królu...mamy problem...nie mogę zdobyć duszy Słowackiego. Nie w tym roku. Przykro mi, ale chyba w tym roku nie zdobędziemy zapasów... — Adam rozłożył bezradnie ręce, spuszczając wzrok. Król piekła wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Zabawne wisienko, bardzo zabawne! A teraz, już bez żartów. Gdzie są dusze? 

— Wasza Piekielność, ja mówię wszystko stuprocentowo serio. Racz mi wybaczyć. 

Uśmiech Norwida momentalnie znikł. Wszystkie demony, które znajdowały się w pobliżu spojrzały po sobie i czym prędzej czmychnęły w siną dal, zostawiając Mickiewicza i króla sam na sam. 

— Wisienko, tylko dlatego, że mam dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor, nie skażę cię na tortury — Norwid zgrzytnął kłami. — Ale nie myśl sobie, że puszczę ci to płazem, o nie! W tej chwili masz zasuwać z powrotem na Ziemię. Daję ci tydzień, słyszysz? Góra tydzień na przytarganie mi tu duszy tego romantycznego chłoptasia! Inaczej czeka cię pięć tysięcy lat kąpieli w wodzie święconej — wydał ostateczny sąd, a Adam spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Królu-

— To nie podlega dyskusji!!! — wrzasnął potężnie Cyprian, a po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko. — No już, sio. Nie ma cię. 

Mickiewicz z bólem znów przeteleportował się na Ziemię, stojąc przed znajomym domem. Już nawet nie chciał do niego podchodzić. Fakt, mógł, ale tylko bez swoich mocy. A bez nich nie może zabrać duszy Juliusza. 

Usiadł na trawie, główkując chwilę. Nagle wpadł na niecny plan. Nie musi zabierać duszy Słowackiego tak oficjalnie i od razu. Gdyby udał się na "przeszpiegi" pod ludzką postacią, dowiedziałby się co blokuje mu dostęp do mężczyzny, pozbyłby się tego, a potem na spokojnie zabrałaby mu duszę! Idealnie!

Migiem przemienił się w przystojnego ludzkiego młodzieńca, o bladej twarzy i złotych lokach. Musiał to mądrze rozegrać. Na sam początek potrzebował nowej tożsamości. Wybrał lepsze pierwsze imię i nazwisko, które przyszły mu do głowy. Teraz potrzebował tylko motywu. Czego taki młodzieniec mógłby chcieć akurat od Słowackiego w środku nocy...?

O. Wpadł na coś.

Zapukał w drzwi, nie czując na sobie wpływu tajemniczej tarczy. Prawie że od razu w progu stanął mężczyzna, który na pewno nie był Słowackim, ale kimś, kogo Adam i tak znał. Wziął w duchu głęboki wdech i wydech. To się musiało udać.

— Dobry wieczór. Nazywam się Tadeusz Soplica, chciałbym porozmawiać o sensie życia. 


	4. 04| Ach, te węgierskie tawerny

Coś się w tej scenie wszystkim zdecydowanie nie zgadzało.

— Tak, tak z pewnością jest.

— Tak.

— Tak, popieram.

— A i owszem.

Tak w skrócie Ferencowi Lisztowi, Fryderykowi Chopinowi, Juliuszowi Słowackiemu oraz Adamowi Mickiewiczowi...o, przepraszam — Tadeuszowi Soplicy, minęła ostatnia godzina.

— Naprawdę, z chęcią bym z panem jeszcze pogawędził, ale widzi pan, ten tutaj pan Słowacki oraz pan Chopin są moimi drogimi gośćmi, a ja nie chciałbym w żadnym wypadku, aby moi goście w jakikolwiek sposób czuli się przytłoczeni. — Liszt klasnął w ręce, podrywając się z kanapy.

Mickiewicz w pierwszym momencie spanikował, wiedział bowiem, że okazja na zbliżenie się do Słowackiego może się już nie powtórzyć. Oczywiście, demon już dawno zauważył medalion na szyi młodzieńca, w rzeczy samej był pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła się mu w oczy. Wiedział, że gdyby powróciłby teraz do swojej prawdziwej postaci, to magia bijąca od artefaktu spaliłaby go na wiór. Cóż za ironia losu; Słowacki był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Musiał tylko jakoś się do niego zbliżyć...

— Panowie, strasznie przepraszam, ale muszę to powiedzieć — Mickiewicz odezwał się cały w nerwach, nie odrywając nawet na sekundę wzroku z medalionu zawieszonego na szyi Juliusza. — Jaaa...

— Paaan? — Fryderyk ponaglił go gestem dłoni, a Liszt zmrużył oczy. Węgierski kompozytor miał w kościach dziwne przeczucie, że z tym całym Soplicą jest coś bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak.

— Och, ja jestem bezdomny! — Adam upadł dramatycznie na kolana, roniąc krokodyle łzy, licząc na to, że wzbudzi jakoś litość tych nędznych ludzi. — Jestem niespełnionym poetą z Polski, śpię w tawernach i żyję o białej poezji, ach, proszę panie, miej litość, miej serce, proszę tylko o jeden nocleg! — Uczepił się nóg Liszta, próbując jakkolwiek go ruszyć. O ile Węgier nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zatrzymywać go u siebie, tak serce Juliusza właśnie zrobiło fikołka i zmiękczyło jego nogi.

— Panie Liszt, niech pan się zgodzi! — poeta wykrzyknął nagle, co spowodowało, że Mickiewicz prawie uśmiechnął się szeroko (na szczęście powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie, bo inaczej cały jego misterny plan poszedłby na marne).

— Sam nie wiem Juliuszu... A ty co o tym myślisz, Fryderyku? — Ferenc spojrzał na Chopina, który wydął wargi.

— Nie wiem, nie wiem...

— Pan Tadeusz z pewnością nie jest człowiekiem specjalnie problemowym, prawda? — Słowacki spojrzał na Mickiewicza, a ten pokręcił błyskawicznie głową.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Podniósł się z podłogi, posyłając trójce pozostałych mężczyzn rozbrajający uśmiech. Zatrzepotał rzęsami. — W rzeczy samej, ja jestem człowiekiem bardzo samowystarczalnym.

— Pierwszy pokój po lewej — westchnął wreszcie zrezygnowany gospodarz domu, ku zaskoczeniu Chopina, a uradowaniu Słowackiego i Mickiewicza.

Adam podziękował mu i skierował się w stronę wskazanego pomieszczenia, mijając jeszcze po drodze Juliusza. Zawiesił spojrzenie na błyszczącym elemencie na jego szyi. Mógłby go teraz zerwać...nie, to nie było bezpieczne. Liszt z pewnością jako łowca demonów miał inne rzeczy, które unieszkodliwiłyby go zanim zdążyłby uciec z duszą Słowackiego. Nie, to nie był dobry moment. Musiał to zrobić gdy wszyscy będą spać. Powiedział im jeszcze "dobranoc", bo ponoć ludzie tak do siebie mówią, a potem zniknął z pola widzenia trójki artystów, zostawiając ich samych sobie.

— Czy zgoda na przenocowanie bezdomnego poety była aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem? — Fryderyk zapytał po cichu, jakby obawiał się, że Mickiewicz mógł go usłyszeć. Tamten oczywiście zza ściany doskonale słyszał, nie chciał jednak niepotrzebnie wtrącać się w tę jakże intrygującą rozmowę.

— Nie wiem... Jest w nim coś dziwnego, nie umiem tylko wytknąć palcem co konkretnie — westchnął Ferenc, bezsilnie rozkładając ręce.

— Och, no dajcie spokój! Można w końcu zrobić dobry uczynek — Słowacki powiedział promiennie. Liszt spojrzał na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

— Jak na człowieka, który miał dzisiaj zginąć, wygląda pan na niezwykle pogodnego, panie Słowacki.

— No właśnie, tak jak pan powiedział! Miałem zginąć, ale nie zginąłem. — Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, ukazując szereg białych zębów. — Demon po mnie nie przyszedł. I to jest pana zasługa, szanowny panie Liszt! — Przytulił nagle Ferenca, który zamrugał raptownie, ale odwzajemnił ostatecznie uścisk poety.

Szanowny pan poeta miał swoje powody do radości — nie dość, że będzie mu dane dożyć może spokojnej starości, to jego słodki sekret był bezpieczny i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby ktoś go wkrótce odkrył. Tej nocy położył się spać rozanielony, zupełnie spokojny i szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd (no może od czasu ukończenia pierwszego dobrego wiersza). Nie miał pojęcia, że w pokoju obok czyha na niego zło wcielone, które tylko czeka na to, aż zapadnie w głęboki sen, aby pozbawić go jedynej obrony.

Adam zakradł się na palcach do pokoju gościnnego, gdy zegar wybił równo godzinę trzecią w nocy. Choć był aktualnie pod postacią człowieka, jego oczy emanowały nienaturalnym światłem. Uchylił drzwi, tak, aby nawet nie skrzypnęły, a następnie bezszelestnie zbliżył się do łóżka, w którym spał Juliusz. Medalion z osłem odbijał światło tęczówek demona, jednocześnie błyszcząc się samemu. Już sięgał po przedmiot, już prawie miał go w dłoni, gdy...

— Panie Soplica, co pan tu robi?!

Przeklął wszystko i wszystkich w duchu, odwracając się na pięcie. Stał oko w oko z Fryderykiem Chopinem, który dzielił tę sypialnię z Juliuszem. Cóż. Teraz musiał improwizować.

— No? Odpowie pan może? — kompozytor zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

Mickiewicz wpadł tylko na jeden porządny pomysł. W mgnieniu oka przybrał nieobecny, widmowy wręcz wyraz twarzy, a jego źrenice uciekły gdzieś w dal.

— Już mrok zapada, nigdzie drogi ni kurhanu, patrzę w niebo, gwiazd szukam przewodniczek łodzi... — zaczął mamrotać chaotycznie demon, a Chopin momentalnie zdębiał.

— Na pewno dobrze się pan czuje? Nie ma pan przypadkiem gorączki? 

— Tam z dala błyszczy obłok? Tam jutrzenka wschodzi?

— Słodka Maryjo, niech mnie pan nie przeraża! — Fryderyk odskoczył w tył, jakby myślał, że "Tadeusz Soplica" zaraz wezwie demona. Biedny, nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że demon w tym pokoju znajdował się już dawno.

— Fryderyk? Co się dzieje? — wymamrotał sennie Juliusz, który właśnie się obudził. Przetarł oczy, patrząc pytająco to na Mickiewicza to na Chopina.

— Nie wiem! Sam nie wiem! — Pianista przełamał swoje lęki i zdecydował się potrząsnąć Adamem. Ten udał, że nagle przytomnieje, a następnie spojrzał na mężczyznę naprzeciwko jego twarzy łagodnie.

— Co...? Co się stało? Och, czyżby znowu zdarzyło mi się lunatykować? — Adam przybrał najsłodszy ton głosu na jaki było go stać.

— Lunatykować — Chopin powtórzył po nim osłupiały, a następnie zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Lunatykować. Tak, właśnie. Lunatykować...

 _Kamień z serca_ , pomyślał Adam.

Ale było blisko. Naprawdę blisko.

*********

Lato było wyjątkowo upalne. Morderczo upalne, można by rzec.

Ferenc Liszt siedział na swoim tarasie, owinięty morelowym paltem. Zapisywał jakieś nuty na pogniecionej kartce, jednocześnie obserwując jak trójka mężczyzn pakuje się do drogi. Znaczy, dwójka się pakowała. Trzeci nie miał przy sobie złamanego grosza, a co dopiero jakichś bambetli.

— Naprawdę dłużej byśmy zostali Ferenc, ale sam rozumiesz, w ojczyźnie też jest biznes — Fryderyk powiedział mu wcześniej ze szczerą skruchą, na co on tylko pokiwał głową.

Adam zamierzał towarzyszyć jeszcze Juliuszowi oraz Fryderykowi, pod pretekstem tego, że wybierać będą się w tym samym kierunku. Chopinowi niezbyt się to spodobało, jednak Słowacki był w siódmym niebie. Mógł porozmawiać z prawdziwym poetą, a w dodatku twierdził, że nijaki pan Soplica miał w sobie wyjątkowy urok. To działało tylko na korzyść Mickiewicza, który przez cały czas próbował dobrać się do medalionu. Za każdym razem kończyło się to fiaskiem.

Jechali dorożką razem. Tak tylko, zupełnie przypadkiem. Chopin cały czas podejrzliwie łypał na tego gogusiowatego przybłędę, który mową i każdym najmniejszym ruchem czarował jego przyjaciela. Zbliżali się powoli do granicy i wtedy właśnie pianista wpadł na pomysł, aby zatrzymać się na postój w ostatniej tawernie, która leżała jeszcze na terytorium Węgier. Juliusz oczywiście się zgodził, gdy Adam zaproponował, że on także chętnie z nimi tam wstąpi. Fryderyk ostatecznie nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Tawerna była tłocznym miejscem. Zajęli stolik w rogu, który wybrał Adam, bo wolał pozostać niezauważonym przez większość. Jakieś naprawdę wprawione oko, mogłoby zobaczyć dziwny błysk w jego oczach, którego jakimś cudem nie wyłapał Liszt. Z początku atmosfera była napięta, a Chopin był cichszy niż zwykle, ale odprężył się od razu gdy przyszło jedzenie. Juliusz gawędził trochę to z nim, to z Adamem. Dopiero gdy kelner wrócił, Mickiewicz zauważył sposób, w jakim oczy Słowackiego spoczęły na mężczyźnie. Było w tym coś...dziwnego. Magnetyzującego.

— Ma pan na szyi bardzo ładny medalion — zagadnął nagle Adam, po tym, jak kelner już się oddalił. — To chyba magiczny artefakt, prawda?

— Tak, pan Liszt dał mi go, aby chronił mnie przed demonami. Znaczy, nie wszystkimi, tylko tymi z rozdroży — odparł Juliusz. 

— Nie, nie może go pan dotknąć — warknął Chopin, zupełnie jakby udało mu się odgadnąć myśli Mickiewicza.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — skłamał tamten z uśmieszkiem.

Po kilku minutach, kelner pojawił się znowu. Adam próbował wyłapać coś dziwnego w jego zachowaniu, bo coś mu tu nie grało, a przez cały ten czas Fryderyk próbował wyłapać coś dziwnego w zachowaniu Adama. A Juliusz? Siedział grzecznie cały ten czas uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

— Może chce pan coś jeszcze? — kelner odezwał się bezpośrednio do Słowackiego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Może coś słodkiego? — zaoferował. Chopin starał się nie zwracać uwagi na te słowa. Czy on nie mógł podrywać jego przyjaciela trochę subtelniej?

— Powiedziałem już panu, że... — Juliusz przerwał. — A wie pan co? To świetna oferta.

Fryderyk zagryzł wargę. Adam starał się ułożyć w mózgu układankę z elementów, które powoli zaczynały do siebie pasować; przez cały czas udawał jednak, że podziwia krajobraz za oknem.

— Jeśli pan za mną pójdzie, to pokażę panu specjalny deser, wybór szefa kuchni. — Kelner uśmiechnął się słodko, a ku zdziwieniu Chopina, Słowacki od razu wstał z siedzenia. Machnął jednak ręką. Niewiele mieli do stracenia, prawda? To tylko węgierska tawerna. Węgierska...

Zaraz. Dlaczego kelner przez cały ten czas rozmawiał z nimi po polsku?

— Szybciej deklu, musimy za nimi iść! — Ocknął się nagle, czując jak Mickiewicz szarpie go za ramię. Był na tyle osłupiały, że nie przejął się nawet tym, że przybłęda nazwał go "deklem".

— Co? O co chodzi?

— To cholerny inkub!

Krew odpłynęła Fryderykowi z twarzy. Inkuby, słyszał o nich. Demony męskie, które mamiły swoje ofiary, jakoby chciały je uwieść, ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, wysysały z nich energię życiową. Przerażony wizją tego, co mogło spotkać Juliusza jeśli się nie pośpieszą, poderwał się z miejsca i prędko podążył za demonem w ludzkiej skórze. Musieli zdążyć. Musieli.


	5. 05| Nosił demon razy kilka

— **_TĘDY!_** — Adam ponaglił Fryderyka, gdy obaj biegli korytarzem znajdującym się na piętrze tawerny — to było miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje do wynajęcia. 

Demon z rozdroży już układał sobie w głowie plan, w jaki sposób uratuje Juliusza ze szpon demona seksu...jakkolwiek to źle by nie brzmiało. Z inkubami tak samo jak z ich żeńskimi odpowiednikami sukkubami, trudno było sobie poradzić. Miały zdolność wdzierania się do ludzkich umysłów oraz używania swoich ofiar jako tarcz. Mickiewicz zmierzał się z takimi kreaturami tylko pięć razy przez całe swoje kilkusetletnie życie, przy czym za każdym razem czerpał z pomocy innych pachołków Norwida. To będzie jego pierwszy raz, gdy będzie musiał zmierzyć się z inkubem w pojedynkę. No, nie licząc tej ludzkiej kuli u nogi, którą był Chopin. 

Musiał być ostrożny. Stawka była zbyt duża. Nie mógł zabić drugiego demona, dopóki Słowacki nie uwolni się spod jego kontroli (inaczej utraci duszę poety, a to przecież na niej najbardziej mu zależało), ale będzie musiał również uniknąć zaklęć inkuba, na które był szczególnie podatny w swojej ludzkiej formie. 

— Bądź cicho i rób co mówię, bo inaczej możesz skończyć martwy. Znaczy się, na pewno skończysz martwy — Mickiewicz warknął do Chopina, gdy obaj stanęli na palcach przed jednym z pokoi i bezszelestnie uchylili drzwi. 

Po przejściu przez próg, oczom Adama ukazała się znajoma już scena. Fryderyk spozierał na nią skulony zza jego pleców. Ex-kelner przyciskał Juliusza do ściany, łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Większość ludzi zapewne pomyślałoby, że mają po prostu do czynienia z dwójką mężczyzn, którzy odwrócili się od matki boskiej i niechybnie powinni zostać wtrąceni do więzienia, jednak Mickiewicz wiedział swoje. A raczej nie wiedział, lecz widział — jak energia życiowa pod postacią białej mgiełki, wysysana jest z Juliusza. Adam syknął, odwracając tym samym na moment uwagę inkuba od jego ofiary.

I dokładnie w tym samym momencie, realizacja jak pociąg — znaczy się, lokomotywa parowa, bo przecież pociągów jeszcze nie znali — uderzyła w Mickiewicza. On znał tego "kelnera". 

Jak mógł wcześniej nie rozpoznać tych ślicznych orzechowych oczu oraz blond włosów, które kręciły się lekko na czubku głowy? Napoleon Stanisław Adam Feliks Zygmunt Krasiński, inkub herbu Ślepowron, wpatrywał się teraz sadystycznie w błyszczące oczy Adama. Mickiewicz błagał Borutę w duchu, aby tamten go nie poznał, bo inaczej wszystko co do tej pory uknuł pójdzie na marne. 

— Oooch, wy musicie być Fryderyk i Tadeusz — Krasiński zamruczał, poluźniając swój uścisk na biodrach Słowackiego, który pustym wzrokiem błądził po pomieszczeniu w osobliwej panice. — Mamrotał wasze imiona, biedaczysko. Przyznam się bez bicia, miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziecie popatrzeć, jak go wykańczam.

— To szkoda, bo nie zamierzamy ci dać tej satysfakcji — Fryderyk powiedział pewnie, a Adam przewrócił oczami. Ludzie... Zawsze dużo gadają, ale mało tak naprawdę robią. 

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — Zygmunt zaśmiał się aksamitnie, tracąc momentalnie zainteresowanie dwójką towarzyszy i skupiając się znów na Słowackim. — No, gdzie skończyliśmy? — wyszeptał, a dokładnie w tym samym momencie gdy zacisnął wargi na wargach Juliusza, Adam zacisnął swoją pięść. 

Wszystko stało się dosłownie w mgnieniu oka. Polecił Fryderykowi, aby ten chwycił pogrzebacz, który stał przy kominku w kącie pokoju, a sam rzucił się na Krasińskiego, siłą odpychając go od Juliusza. Inkub zdziwił się niezmiernie w pierwszym momencie, bo doskonale wiedział, że normalny człowiek nie powinien być w stanie dotknąć go w jakikolwiek sposób gdy ten się pożywiał, ale szybko wpadł na to, że Adam niekoniecznie musi być człowiekiem, więc spojrzał mu w oczy prosto wściekły i już po chwili utwierdził się w swoim przekonaniu. 

— No proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. — Jego usta wykrzywiły się w upiornym uśmiechu, gdy podnosił się chwiejnie z podłogi, na którą popchnął go Mickiewicz. — Nie spodziewałem się, że się tu spotkamy...

Fryderyk patrzył na scenę zdezorientowany, w dłoni ściskając zimny pogrzebacz. 

— Stul pysk, żałosny szczeniaku — Adam warknął, powalając go ponownie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Krasiński się wygadał, za żadne skarby. — Idź do Juliusza! — krzyknął do Chopina, który od razu wykonał polecenie.

— C-co ja mam zrobić? On jest chyba nieprzytomny! — pianista spanikował. 

— Uderz go!

— Co?!

— Daj mu z liścia, najmocniej jak potrafisz!

— W porządku... — Fryderyk spojrzał na Juliusza blado. — Przyjacielu, przepraszam — powiedział, zadając mu tak potężny cios w policzek, że tamten aż poczerwieniał na twarzy. Zygmunt pisnął z frustracji, gdy jego magia przestała działać na poetę. 

— I tak niewiele straciłem — powiedział zachrypnięty, choć nieco nieszczerze. — Norwid z pewnością się ucieszy, gdy mu o tobie powiem. — Spojrzał znowu na Adama. 

— Tak, powiedz mu koniecznie, że przesyłam pozdrowienia — Mickiewicz odparł chłodno, zabierając Fryderykowi pogrzebacz i wbijając go prosto w serce Krasińskiego, który nawet się nie bronił. Zamiast krwi, z jego ciała uniosła się ciemna mgiełka, w którą rozpłynął się ostatecznie cały. Po kilku sekundach nie było po nim najmniejszego śladu. 

— Czy on...umarł? — Chopin zapytał.

— Umarł? — Adam zaśmiał się głośno. — Gdyby tak łatwo było zabić demona to już dawno byłbym ma... — Ugryzł się w język — ...tko boska jak szczęśliwy. Nie, on nie umarł. Trafił z powrotem do piekła, tam się zregeneruje i znowu wróci, więc radziłbym, żebyśmy zbierali się jak najszybciej. 

— Uch, oczywiście. Juliuszu, jak się czujesz? — Fryderyk zatroskany spojrzał na Słowackiego, który ledwo co dochodził do siebie. Mickiewicz uklęknął przy nich, swój wzrok skupiając na medalionie. Wyciągnął dłoń, wpierw z zamiarem zerwania go i zabrania duszy mężczyzny póki ten jest osłabiony, jednak, sam nie wiedząc czemu, jego palce zamiast do szyi powędrowały do zaczerwienionego policzka. 

— Nieźle mu przyłożyłeś. Ale, będzie żył. Ten inkub nie zdążył skrzywdzić go wystarczająco, żeby nie mógł chodzić o własnych siłach. 

— Dlaczego właściwie kazałeś mu mnie uderzyć? — Juliusz spytał się nieco obrażonym tonem, gdy wszyscy trzej opuścili już pokój na piętrze i schodzili z powrotem do tawerny, w której Węgrzy jakby nigdy nic dalej pili oraz beztrosko się śmiali. 

— Są dwie metody, aby uwolnić człowieka spod wpływu inkuba — Adam objaśnił, przytrzymując im drzwi, aby wyszli na zewnątrz. — Pierwsza to metoda bólu, która jak widać na ciebie podziałała. A druga to...

— Hm?

— Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Fryderyk parsknął. 

— Dobry Jezu, to jak w jakichś bajeczkach dla małych dzieci!

— A jednak, widzi pan panie Chopin. W każdej bajeczce dla dzieci tkwi jakieś ziarenko prawdy. 

— Nie wiem jak wy, drodzy panowie — Juliusz odezwał się, przerywając dyskusję Mickiewicza i Chopina — ale ja chętnie wróciłbym już do kraju. Myślę, że zrobię sobie przerwę od Węgier. I to na dobry szmat czasu — podsumował, wzdrygając się na wspomnienie hipnotyzującego wzroku inkuba. 

— O, i to jest bardzo dobra myśl, szanowny panie Słowacki! — Adam uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie, wskakując prędko do zaparkowanej do nich wcześniej dorożki. — Właściwie, to może byśmy odwiedzili jakieś inne kraje niż Polska? Francja, może Litwa...

— Nie, choć źle się tam dzieje, jedźmy do Polski — Fryderyk powiedział z naciskiem, a dorożka ruszyła. Demon przechylił głowę na bok niezadowolony. 

— Rzecz jasna. Do Polski. 

*********

— Ouuu! Blefujesz jagódko! Nie ma opcji, żebyś nie blefował! **  
**

— W-wasza wysokość, przysięgam, mam kilka asów...

— Sza! Ja nie gram z kanciarzami! — Norwid pstryknął palcami, a kolejny demon z wrzaskiem rozleciał się na kawałeczki. — Ani grać w karty, ani się położyć, no co tu zrobić? — Z westchnieniem bezradnie rozłożył ręce, ze smutkiem spoglądając na rozsypaną talię kart. —Brak mi zaufanych poddanych! To takie smutne... Czemu mi smutno i czemu najsmutniej, mamże ci śpiewać ja, czy świat i czas! Och, bo mi widnym strojem-

— W-wasza królewska mość...

— No cicho tam! — krzyknął zirytowany. — Nie widzicie, że prowadzę ze sobą monolog?

— A-ale, wasza królewska mość, Zygmunt wrócił...

— Zygmunt! — Od razu podskoczył do góry uradowany, na co wszystkie pomniejsze demony przeraziły się co nie miara. — O, Zygmunt, Zygmuncik, moja brzoskwinka! Nakażcie mu od razu wejść!

Jakiś sługus skinął posłusznie głową, a już po chwili drzwi od sali tronowej otwarły się na oścież. Przez nie wszedł Krasiński, zrelaksowany jak nigdy, lecz z wyraźnym niesmakiem bijącym od jego spojrzenia. Paskudna dziura po lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej była prawdopodobnie pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła się Norwidowi w oczy, gdy dostrzegł inkuba. 

— O nie! Brzoskwinko! Co ci się tam najlepszego stało? 

— To? — Zygmunt niby obojętnie wskazał swoją ranę. — To tylko draśnięcie, wasza wysokość. Chętniej bym jednak porozmawiał z panem o nijakim...Adamie Mickiewiczu, na którego można się napatoczyć w węgierskich tawernach.

— Wisienka? Co u niego? Wysyłałem go ostatnio na ziemię, żeby odebrał dla mnie zarejestrowaną w piekle już duszę. 

— Och, doprawdy? — Krasiński zmrużył oczy. — Tak się składa, że on chyba z tą duszą zamierza sobie...uciec — powiedział niewinnie, chociaż dobrze wiedział jedną rzecz — to podziała na Norwida jak płachta na byka. 

— Uciec? Ten niewdzięcznik chce, UCIEC?! — ryknął na cały głos, tak, że cała sala prawie zapłonęła ogniem. — Już ja mu pokażę! Będzie się kąpał w wodzie święconej przez kilka mileniów! Ha! Albo, jeszcze lepiej, będzie musiał słuchać Żeromskiego opowiadającego w kółko o swoim życiu, tak, haha! Ale teraz wymyśliłem! — Klasnął w ręce niezwykle uradowany. 

— Chce król, żebym się do niego pofatygował, kiedy już wyzdrowieję?

— Ty? Skąd! Mam specjalną osobę do takich spraw. — Machnął dłonią, po czym zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich pachołków. — Oznajmijcie, że w piekle trwa teraz kod purpurowy. I najważniejsze...sprowadźcie Celinę. 


	6. 06| Gdzie diabeł nie może

KSIĘŻYC wisiał już od dawna wysoko na niebie, gdy dorożka przejechała przez kamienny most, który ułatwiał przedostanie się z jednego końca rzeki na drugi. Juliusz już dawno spał, wyczerpany ostatnimi godzinami podróży. Fryderykowi odpoczynek także by się przydał, jednak muzyk nie chciał zasypiać, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że Mickiewicz wciąż jest na jawie.

Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach, mimo jego pomocy w uratowaniu Słowackiego, nie ufał mu jeszcze bardziej. Przecież ten cały "Tadeusz Soplica" przedstawił się jako niespełniony poeta, który sypia w tawernach. Jak na tak prostego człowieka, zaskakująco dużo wiedział o zwalczaniu demonów. W dodatku fakt, że inkub skądś go kojarzył, jeszcze bardziej utwierdzał Fryderyka w przekonaniu, że ich kompan-przybłęda coś ukrywa.

— Nie może pan spać? — Adam zagadnął Chopina, gdy ten już po raz kolejny uderzył się w twarz, aby nie zmrużyć oczu. — Czy raczej pan nie chce? — dodał, z rozbawieniem patrząc na przeciągającego się człowieka. Zmęczenie, w ten sposób w jaki odczuwali je ludzie, było mu zjawiskiem zupełnie obcym. Wydawało mu się wyjątkowo komiczne. Ludzie byli ogólnie strasznie zabawni, gdy się nie wysypiali. To już zdążył zarejestrować.

— Przysięgam, że pójdę spać. Najpierw chcę jednak zobaczyć, jak pan zasypia.

— Cóż za okropny zwyczaj — Mickiewicz sarknął. — Nie może pan od razu powiedzieć, że lubi pan przyglądać mi się gdy śpię? — Z prowokującym uśmieszkiem obserwował, jak na policzkach Chopina pojawiają się purpurowe rumieńce.

— Jest pan niedorzeczny, panie Soplica!

— Pan też robi się niedorzeczny. Z niewyspania — odgryzł się demon. — Zapewniam, że choć dwie godziny snu sprawią, że się panu poprawi.

Fryderyk westchnął cicho. Spojrzał zaniepokojony na Juliusza, który spał słodko i twardo jak nigdy. Wzrok pianisty znów skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem demona, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, czy w końcu zasnąć, czy jednak nie. Ostatecznie zmęczenie przezwyciężyło wszystkie inne instynkty i zaledwie minutę później, Chopin spał równie głęboko co Słowacki. Mickiewicz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Teraz nareszcie będzie miał szansę i spokój.

Nie śpieszył się koniecznie. Nie wiedział w sumie czemu, miał teraz medalion jak na talerzu. Po prostu znajdywał jakąś dziwną przyjemność, w obserwowaniu jak Juliusz mamrocze coś przez sen, jednocześnie będąc tak bardzo nieobecnym umysłem jak nigdy dotąd. Zerkał też na Chopina. W sumie...mógł go zabić. Teraz skręcić mu kark, w końcu spał i był bezbronny. Woźnica się nie zorientuje, był zbyt mało czujny. Adam pomyślał sobie, że to w sumie był pomysł lepszy niż dobry. Pochylił się nad muzykiem, a następnie chwycił jego głowę w specyficzny sposób. Teraz wystarczył jeden zdecydowany ruch i...

— O cholera! — przeklął, gdy jeden z koni ciągnących dorożkę gwałtownie stanął dęba, a woźnica wydał z siebie przeraźliwy wrzask. Dwaj śpiący wcześniej mężczyźni obudzili się momentalnie ze zduszonym krzykiem na ustach, a Adam przewrócił się, prawie wypadając z dorożki. Przeciął sobie wargę. Tak przynajmniej stwierdzał po nieprzyjemnym metalicznym smaku, który nagle znalazł się na jego wargach i języku.

— Co się dzieje? Kto krzyczał? — Juliusz sennie błądził wzrokiem po twarzach towarzyszów.

— Nasz woźnica. — Fryderyk błyskawicznie wyskoczył z powozu, podbiegając do przodu, aby zobaczyć jak się sprawy mają. Nie odzywał się przez moment, co spotęgowało niepokój Słowackiego i Mickiewicza (no, ale głównie Słowackiego). Gdy jednak już to zrobił, jego głos był słaby oraz drżący. — Ch-chyba...chyba jest malusieńki problem, moi drodzy.

Demon i poeta zerknęli po sobie. W mgnieniu oka dołączyli do Chopina, z nietęgimi minami wpatrując się w to, co stało się przed dorożką. Juliusz wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwrócić, zaś mina Adama prezentowała się tak, jakby na sekundę ten zamienił się w dziecko, które właśnie odkryło, że Święty Mikołaj wcale nie istnieje.

To, że woźnica był martwy, było faktem w istocie najmniej osobliwym. Już bardziej mogło niepokoić to, że jego oczy zostały wypalone jakby przez piorun, choć niebo było całkowicie bezchmurne. Ich konie zniknęły, po prostu. Rozpłynęły się w powietrzu jak bańki mydlane, które ktoś postanowił złapać w dłonie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Adam zapytał Fryderyka, który zaczął szczypać każdy cal swojego ramienia.

— Chyba widać, czyż nie? Próbuję się obudzić — zaśmiał się nerwowo. — A niech pana diabli wezmą panie Soplica, faktycznie byłem piekielnie zmęczony.

— To nie sen — zapewnił nieco rozdrażniony demon. — Cogito ergo sum. Zastanawia mnie tylko, kto ma na tyle silną moc, aby używać jej bezkarnie na tak otwartym terenie. — Okrążył dorożkę, zupełnie ignorując sceptyczne spojrzenia Fryderyka oraz Juliusza.

— Moc? To znowu jakieś czary, tak? — Słowacki jęknął, przeżegnawszy się. Adam wydał z siebie syk bólu, ale nie na tyle silny, aby tamci to usłyszeli. — O losie, czemu te wszystkie kreatury za nami podążają!

— Też mnie to zastanawia. — Wszyscy podskoczyli na dźwięk obcego, kobiecego głosu, który dobiegał gdzieś z ciemności nocy. — Nie jesteście nikim specjalnym. To okropnie nudne, uganiać się tyle za jedną duszą. Coś cię powstrzymuje, Adamie? Ten medalionik? — Usłyszeli upiorny śmiech. — No błagam. To przereklamowany gadżet.

— Adamie? — Chopin zmarszczył brwi. Fragmenty układanki zaczynały do siebie pasować. Wszystkie podejrzenia i przypuszczenia. Teraz już wiedział, co tak bardzo nie pasowało mu w tym całym "Tadeuszu". — Juliuszu, uciekaj! — krzyknął w stronę przyjaciela, jednak było już za późno.

W powietrzu rozległ się przeszywający świst, który powalił na nogi wszystkich szanownych panów — pianistę, poetę i demona. Odziana w czarny płaszcz kobieta wylądowała z gracją obok tego drugiego, bez problemu podnosząc go w górę i zrywając z jego szyi medalion z osłem, podarowany mu przez Liszta. 

— Celino, nie rób tego! — Mickiewicz zawołał ochrypłym głosem. W tym samym momencie, w którym Słowacki został pozbawiony medalionu, a sam przedmiot magicznie zniknął, on zrzucił swoje ludzkie przebranie. Fryderyk, który dyskretnie odczołgał się na bok, patrzył na niego z czystym przerażeniem i odrazą.

— Ojoj, bo co niby zrobisz? — Kobieta zaśmiała się w głos, zrzucając z głowy kaptur. Miała upiornie wręcz bladą cerę, bledszą jeszcze od skóry Słowackiego, a także kręcone włosy w kolorze miodu gryczanego. Jej oczy błyszczały się nienaturalną czerwienią. — Chcesz tego człowieka? To go sobie weź. — Upuściła Juliusza, a ten z płaczem upadł na ziemię.

— J-jeśli chcesz zabrać z powrotem mój talent, to go sobie weź — załkał histerycznie Słowacki. — Ale błagam, nie odsyłaj mnie do piekła, błagam!

— Nie na tym polegają pakty — demon wyjaśnił na spokojnie. Czuł się okropnie dziwnie. Przecież od tak długiego czasu próbował zagarnąć duszę Juliusza, a teraz gdy przychodzi co do czego, jakoś przechodzi mu na nią ochota. — Dusza za talent, nie talent za duszę. To nie działa w obie strony. Przykro mi, ale nie mam wyboru.

— To wy, eee...prawda, ten, a ja sobie, yyy...właśnie — zaśmiał się nerwowo Fryderyk, wstając z ziemi i otrzepując swoje ubrania. Klasnął w ręce. — No kochani! Bardzo miło było panią poznać, naprawdę wydaje się pani wystrzałową kobietą, ale ja niestety będę już zmykał, bo późno jak cholera, a ten...no... — bąknął. — Cześć! — Odwrócił się na pięcie, jednak nie zaszedł nawet trzech kroków, zanim wyraźnie rozdrażniona Celina siłą umysłu nie przysunęła go do siebie.

— Obawiam się cukiereczku, że trochę za dużo widziałeś. — Już prawie zaledwie ruchem dłoni pozbawiła go głowy, lecz zanim jej się to udało, ktoś złapał jej rękę, uniemożliwiając jej to. Adam. — Mickiewicz na Borutę dobrego, co ty wyprawiasz? Krasiński miał rację, w głowie ci się zupełnie poprzestawiało!

— Nie będziesz zabijać niewinnych ludzi — wyjaśnił spokojnie, nie poluźniając uścisku na jej dłoni. 

— Wow. — Zaśmiała się. — Nie, on miał więcej niż rację. Ty jesteś cholernym wariatem, Adam! — Wyrwała mu się, następnie telekinetycznie odrzucając go w bok. — Dobra, nie mam czasu na takie żarty, wrócę po ciebie zaraz — fuknęła, a zanim Mickiewicz zdążył ją powstrzymać tym razem, wbiła szpony w tchawicę Słowackiego.

— Nie!!! — Fryderyk wrzasnął, blady jak kreda. Adam zdążył powstrzymać go, zanim ten bezmyślnie rzucił się ratować przyjaciela. We wnętrznościach demona coś nieprzyjemnie się zagotowało, gdy obserwował jak Juliusz bezwładnie osuwa się na piach, a jego dusza ulatuje pod ziemię.

Celina zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Otarła tylko zakrwawioną dłoń, posłała Mickiewiczowi uśmieszek, a potem puf — rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

— Nie, nie, nie... — Chopin mamrotał bez ładu i składu, podczołgując się do białego jak czysty śnieg ciała Słowackiego, którego ciemne oczy wciąż były otwarte i wpatrzone w pustą przestrzeń. — Juliusz, obudź się! Obudź się, błagam... — Pianistą wstrząsnął szloch.

— Bardzo mi przykro, ale on nie żyje — Adam starał się brzmieć na tyle beznamiętnie, na ile tylko mógł.

Mimo to, odczuwał dziwną pustkę. Do tej pory miał ludzi za towar, nic nie znaczące istnienia, które zatruwały wszechświat. A teraz, gdy patrzył na pozbawione duszy i oddechu ciało Słowackiego? Było mu przykro. Przykro — to słowo nie chciało nawet przelecieć przez jego myśli. Było zbyt abstrakcyjne jak dla niego. Nie wiedział nawet czemu tak bardzo polubił Juliusza; w końcu był wkurzającym typem, który momentami zachowywał się zdecydowanie zbyt dziecinnie, a jego naiwność sięgała poziomu, na którym człowiek jest gotów sprzedać duszę za talent pisarski. I mimo tego wszystkiego, wciąż było mu żal.

— Przykro? Przykro?! — Szloch Fryderyka przerodził się w atak histerycznego śmiechu. — Przykro! Patrzcie państwo! Ta...kreatura ma jakieś uczucia! — Na twarz znów wróciło mu rozgoryczenie. — Pluję na ciebie, szanowny panie demonie.

— Skoro tak chcesz. Oczywiście, szanowny pan demon nie pomoże ci przecież w wyciągnięciu duszy twojego przyjaciela z piekła, prawda? — Norwidzie kochany, co on wygadywał? Pakował się właśnie na samobójczą misję.

— Hę? — Fryderyk otarł oczy. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że on gdzieś tam jeszcze żyje?

— Tak. Jego dusza wciąż żyje. W piekle, w jego najgłębszych czeluściach.

— I co to znaczy? — Pianista podniósł się do góry, z rozpaloną twarzą patrząc na Adama. — To znaczy...

— Dokładnie, panie Chopin. Wygląda na to, że będzie pan pierwszym żywym człowiekiem, któremu dane będzie odwiedzić samo piekło.


	7. 07| Gościna po królewsku

**_WINDA_** była bardzo osobliwym wynalazkiem, o którym Juliusz Słowacki nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, nigdy też go nie widział. Ba! On nawet nie wyobrażał sobie w swych najśmielszych snach, że możliwe jest stworzenie pudełka z guzikami, które będzie suwać się to w górę to w dół, to w dół to w górę. Sam fakt tego, że był martwy, o dziwo najmniej go teraz przejmował.

— To...jak to właściwie działa? — odezwał się w końcu po dobrej minucie ciszy, która trwała między nim i Celiną.

— Właśnie umarłeś. Zjeżdżasz do piekła. I w takiej sytuacji pierwsze co robisz, to zastanawiasz się jak działa winda?

— Tak jest.

Celina westchnęła zrezygnowana, nie odpowiadając na pytanie poety. No, może już nie do końca poety. Talent umarł wraz z nim i nietrwającym już paktem.

— Celinko, wróciłaś! — Głos Norwida był pierwszym dźwiękiem, który dotarł do uszu Słowackiego, po tym jak wraz ze swoją oprawczynią opuścił windę i wszedł do sali tronowej.

Nie mógł uciekać, nogi same niosły go w wyznaczonym kierunku, na co w sumie nie narzekał. Stan bycia martwym ogólnie był dziwny. Nie czuł zmęczenia wcale, poruszanie się przypominało latanie, za to jego umysł był osnuty dziwną mgłą — jednocześnie wiedział wiele rzeczy, które dotyczyły jego życia, a jednocześnie wszystko wydawało się dziwnie rozmazane i oddalone od spektrum świadomości Słowackiego.

— Wróciłam, Cyprianie — odparła zmęczonym tonem, odwracając się w stronę Juliusza. — I przyprowadziłam naszą zgubę. 

— Wspaniale! — Król klasnął w ręce jak malutkie dziecko, zrywając się ze swojego tronu. — A gdzie wisienka? Nie widzę go z tobą.

— Sytuacja była nadzwyczajna, musiałam szybko się stamtąd ulotnić. Ale zaraz wracam po Adama i tego...jeszcze kolejnego natrętnego człowieczka. — Skrzywiła się. — Wybaczysz mi rzecz jasna, jeśli będę zbierać już teraz? Strasznie bym posiedziała tu jeszcze z tobą i naszym nowym gościem, ale, cóż, lepiej załatwić priorytety najpierw? — Uśmiech Celiny był przesiąknięty fałszem, naturalnie nie miała ochoty siedzieć tu ani sekundy dłużej.

— Nawet na herbatniczki nie zostaniesz? — Norwid popatrzył na nią smutno.

— Nooo...

— No przecież ja się z tobą droczę Celinko, herbatniczki się wczoraj skończyły! — Król piekła zaśmiał się serdecznie, na co kobieta tylko nerwowo uniosła kącik ust. — No zmykaj już, zmykaj i koniecznie przyprowadź wisienkę! Ależ ja mam z nim ciekawą rozmowę do przeprowadzenia... 

Gdy Celina zniknęła, tak szybko jak wtedy po dokonanym morderstwie, a Słowacki został sam na sam z Norwidem, wyraz twarzy tego drugiego zmienił się diametralnie. Groźnie ściągnięte brwi demona oraz świecące się na czerwono oczy sprawiały, że Juliusz poczuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo.

— Chcesz może coś do picia? — zapytał Cyprian chłodno. Słowacki nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy znalazł się na czarnym jak węgiel krześle, postawionym zaraz przed tronem, na który wrócił jego właściciel.

— No, to zależy co masz...

— Dla ciebie to będzie _wasza wysokość_ — syknął Norwid, więc młody mężczyzna poprawił się od razu.

— No, to zależy co wasza wysokość ma.

— Lepiej. — Wzdrygnął się na widok lodowatego uśmiechu. — Mam sok z ananapigrona. O, i jeszcze colę. Skusisz się?

— A ja w ogóle mogę cokolwiek pić w takim stanie?

— To specjalne napoje, przeznaczone dla umarłych.

— Cóż, to ja może poproszę to pierwsze — bąknął w odpowiedzi Juliusz, lekko skonfundowany. Ani jedno ani drugie nie brzmiało znajomo, aczkolwiek przynajmniej wiedział, że pierwsze było sokiem. Nazwy tego drugiego nie kojarzył w ogóle, brzmiało jak jakieś mroczne zaklęcie albo trucizna. Nie wiedział w sumie, czy może umrzeć po raz drugi, ale chyba lepiej tego nie próbować.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście! — Król pstryknął palcami i wtedy jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi dwoma stolik, na którym postawiony był ładnie dzbanek z ciemnobursztynowym sokiem, a zaraz obok niego dwie szklanki, wypełnione już substancją po brzegi.

— To...co teraz? — zapytał Słowacki, biorąc lękliwie łyk nieznanego mu soku. Smakował trochę jak mieszanka ananasa, pigwy oraz winogrona. — Jaka będzie moja tortura? Czy co wy tam w ogóle robicie w tym cyrku. Będziecie smażyć mnie w kotle? Gwałcić? Trzymać w pustym pomieszczeniu bez okien i spuszczać krople wody na mój nos?

— Może trochę każdego po trochu. — Norwid wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyglądał na skupionego na słowach uwięzionej w piekle duszy. — Słuchaj, malinko ty moja, tu nawet nie chodzi o ciebie, wiesz? — Posłał mu czuły uśmiech, a Juliusz nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy był to uśmiech szczery czy też nie. — Gamoniem, który tutaj oberwie najbardziej, jest moja droga wisienka. Och, będzie musiał słuchać wszystkiego, aż od Gór Świętokrzyskich po samą Warszawę! — Demon roześmiał się sadystycznie. Słowacki nawet nie miał czasu pytać go o co chodzi z Górami Świętokrzyskimi, bo za bardzo został myślami przy pierwszej części wypowiedzi.

— Wisienka? Masz na myśli Tadeusza? To znaczy się, Adama?

— Och, tak, tak chyba miał na imię. Zazwyczaj zapamiętuję nazwiska. I ich urocze przydomki!

— Ale przecież...on jest demonem. Tak jak ty, wasza wysokość. Dlaczego chcesz go torturować?

— Demonem? Ha, wolne żarty! — Norwid zaśmiał się tak głośno, że Juliusz przez moment obawiał się, że spadnie z krzesła. — Taki z Mickiewicza jest demon jak ze mnie wielkanocny królik! Zaledwie parę dni w tej dziurze pełnej ludzkich szczurów zmiękczyło go doszczętnie! Jest zgniłą wisienką, a zgniłe wisienki nie są smaczne, wiedziałeś o tym malinko? — Upiorny uśmiech króla piekieł zapewne przyprawiłby Słowackiego o gęsią skórę, ale cóż, sytuacja prezentowała się dość nieprzyjemnie, bo skóry już Juliusz na sobie nie czuł. Był jak latająca mgła, która tworzyła pewnego rodzaju hologram jego samego.

— C-czy mogę już iść tam gdzie powinienem? Strasznie tu duszno, chyba nie wietrzycie? — Juliusz zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując wstać z siedzenia. Jedno skinienie palca Norwida powstrzymało go jednak od jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

— Nie tak szybko, malinko. Poczekamy tu sobie razem. Poczekamy aż twój ulubiony demon zbawiciel przyjdzie ci na ratunek.

*********

— To wy tu tak żyjecie? Przecież to idzie na nerwicę zejść! Zero porządnego chłodzenia!

— Jeszcze jedno słowo Chopin, a przysięgam, że wydłubie ci gałki oczne i pozwolę ci patrzeć, jak je zjadam.

— Zaraz, to nie ma sensu...

— Powiedziałem coś chyba?

— Przepraszam.

Tak samo jak Juliuszowi, Fryderykowi trudno było przyswoić dziwne realia panujące w piekle. Mickiewicz co prawda rzucił na niego jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, które to niby miało sprawiać, że dla innych demonów miał wyglądać jak potępiona dusza, aczkolwiek mimo wszystko kompozytor czuł się bardzo niezręcznie. Uczucie to na szczęście przyćmiewała chęć uratowania przyjaciela, który mógł już teraz bardzo cierpieć. Kto wie przez jakie tortury właśnie przechodził?

— Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan, czy po prostu wchodzimy tam po niego i wychodzimy jakby nigdy nic?

— Aktualnie jestem w fazie "pracuję nad planem" — wymamrotał Adam, gdy wraz z Fryderykiem przechodzili w cieniu przez kolejny korytarz piekła. Od kiedy Norwid ogłosił kod purpurowy, prawie każdy demon wiedział już o tym, że Mickiewicz przestał być przyjacielem. W tym Celina, która zapewne po wróceniu na ziemię zorientowała się, że Adam postanowił "zmienić poziom".

— Aha. Czyli wchodzimy tam i wychodzimy. No, mi pasuje. — Chopin klasnął w dłonie, próbując jakoś ukryć swój narastający z każdą minutą stres. — Swoją drogą, dużo bardziej podobałeś mi się jak miałeś twarz Tadeusza Soplicy.

— Zaraz cię pozbawię twojej własnej twarzy, to jest moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie, przysięgam na Borutę. — Te słowa od razu uciszyły Fryderyka, który niechętnie skinął głową i kontynuował podążanie za Adamem.

Mickiewicz mógł być w pewnym stopniu degeneratem, ale to nie znaczyło, że jego moce jakkolwiek osłabły. Wciąż był na tyle potężny, aby bez problemu poradzić sobie z demonami pilnującymi windy, którą zjeżdżało się do sali tronowej Norwida.

— Wskakuj, nie będę czekać chyba cały dzień? — Adam machnął szybko ręką w stronę Chopina, który oszołomiony wpatrywał się w windę.

— To...

— Tak, takie śmieszne pudełko, którym się jeździ w dół i w górę. Nie zadawaj już więcej pytań, pośpiesz się!

Zjazd w dół był w ich przypadku nieco szybszy niż było to w przypadku Juliusza i Celiny; kto wie, może wynikało to z braku grobowej ciszy. Fryderyk cały czas zasypywał Adama nowymi pytaniami, a Adam cały czas odpowiadał mu groźbą śmierci. Pianista jednak nie robił z tego wielkiej rzeczy. 

Obaj powściągliwie spojrzeli po sobie, gdy winda zatrzymała się na dole. Wyszli z niej bardzo powoli, starając się być jak najbardziej bezszelestnym. Nie uszli jednak nawet pięciu metrów, gdy Fryderyk krzyknął nagle w szoku. Srebrny sztylet błysnął.

— Jeszcze krok w stronę króla, to poderżnę twojemu ludzkiemu koledze gardło.

Adam bezsilnie odwrócił się z rękoma uniesionymi w górę. Celina uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

— Wisienko! — Ciało demona z rozdroży przeszył dreszcz, gdy Norwid zawołał gromko jego przezwisko. — Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Ja i malinka właśnie urządzaliśmy sobie mały podwieczorek, może się przyłączysz?

Wzrok Mickiewicza skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem przerażonego Juliusza, którego wzrok błądził gdzieś daleko.

— Z wielką chęcią — odparł sucho, robiąc krok w stronę tronu. 

— Idealnie! Celinko, poproś kogoś łaskawie, aby załatwiono nam romantyczną muzykę. Zapowiada się naprawdę interesująca rozmowa.


	8. 08| Co nagle, to po diable

**_GDYBY_** Lewis Carrol miałby teraz okazję zobaczyć to, co działo się na piekielnym podwieczorku Norwida, pewnie rwałby włosy z głowy, że jego opis podobnego wydarzenia był zbyt mało cudaczny. Tylko, że w tym przypadku, były aż trzy niezręcznie czujące się Alicje, za to Szalony Kapelusznik bawił się doskonale. Marcowy Zając stał z boku, obracając w dłoniach srebrny sztylet. Skoczna "muzyka" grana na pianinie przez jakiegoś demonika, dodawała tylko absurdu całej tej sytuacji.

— Wisienko, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! — Norwid mówił szybko, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Jego kieliszek był pełen czerwonej cieczy, która podobno miała być winem, ale im dłużej Juliusz się jej przyglądał, tym bardziej przypominała mu krew. — Strasznie nudno tu bez ciebie, wszyscy uczciwi partnerzy do gry w karty mi się skończyli, a brzoskwinka coraz więcej czasu zdaje się spędzać tam na górze...

— Brzoskwinka?

— Och, no w sensie Krasiński! — Król piekieł brzmiał jak poirytowane dziecko, które po raz czwarty musi tłumaczyć rodzicom, że na rysunku jest przecież babcia, a nie zebra z czterema głowami.

— Czy on musi tak okropnie uderzać w te klawisze? — jęknął niespodziewanie Fryderyk, w końcu nie wytrzymując tego hałasu, który tutaj w piekle może nazywano muzyką. — Tak się w ogóle nie gra na pianinie! Na fortepianie też nie! To trzeba z wyczuciem, delikatnie...

— Chciałbyś go może zastąpić? — sarknęła Celina, patrząc na Chopina spode łba. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Fryderyk energicznie pokiwał głową i prawie że zepchnął demonika z siedzenia, zajmując jego miejsce. Ten zdezorientowany spojrzał na swojego króla pytająco. Norwid machnął dłonią, na znak, żeby dał z tym spokój i odszedł do siebie. 

— Dobrze, wasza wysokość, porozmawiajmy poważnie — Adam westchnął, gdy Fryderyk zaczął już grać. — Ile chcesz za duszę Juliusza? — Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, a martwy poeta zakrztusił się swoim sokiem z ananapigrona. Nie spodziewał się, że Mickiewicz będzie targował się ze swoim królem o jego ocalenie. 

— Och, ja nic od ciebie nie chcę wisienko, nic a nic! — Norwid roześmiał się gromko. — Chcę tylko, żebyś patrzył, jak on cierpi... — Tu skinął głową w stronę Słowackiego — ...a potem sam pływając w wodzie święconej słuchał latami najcudowniejszej i najciekawszej biografii pod słońcem. A gdy już będziesz krwawił z uszu, to przyjdzie czas na kilkaset lat słuchania Nad Niemnem, a gdy skończymy cykl Nad Niemnem, zabierzemy się za Krzyżaków. — Zatarł ręce z iskrami sadyzmu tańczącymi w oczach. — Później powtórzymy wszystko od nowa, no i tak w kółko!

— O czym on mówi? — Juliusz zamrugał skonfundowany, sam nie wiedząc, do kogo skierował owe pytanie. 

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Zresztą i tak byś nie zrozumiał, wasza czasoprzestrzeń działa inaczej — odmruknął Adam, czując jak dreszcze przebiegają mu po plecach na dźwięk wymienionych przez Norwida tytułów. — Mógłbym nawet przez milenia słuchać Ferdydurke, jeśli puścisz chłopca wolno. To nie jego wina, że płaci teraz za błędy młodości...

— Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz, głupcze? — Cyprian zabrzmiał tak groźnie i upiornie, że nawet Fryderyk na moment przerwał swoją grę. — Ty masz nie równo pod sufitem, wisienko! Słyszałaś go Cela, słyszałaś go? "To nie jego wina, że płaci teraz za błędy młodości", trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wyrobię! — Znów przeszedł w histeryczny śmiech, uderzając dłonią w stół (i przy okazji wylewając zawartość swojego kieliszka) tak mocno, że Juliusz aż prawie podskoczył, a Adam wzdrygnął. — Miałeś tylko jedną pracę do wykonania! Tylko jedną! Miałeś dopilnować swojego paktu i pięknie zgarnąć duszę po pięciu latach! Ale, ty to tak pięknie _po ludzku,_ spartoliłeś! Jestem _piekielnie_ sfrustrowany!

— Po ludzku? — Mickiewicz powtórzył drżącym głosem, przełykając ślinę. Jego brak pewności siebie niezmiernie bawił Celinę, która całą tę sytuację obserwowała spod ściany. — Królu, chyba nie rozumiem-

— A ja rozumiem i to doskonale — przerwał mu lodowato Norwid, pochylając się nad nim. Na czole Juliusza, który wciąż jak sparaliżowany siedział na krześle, pojawiły się krople zimnego potu. — Coraz mniej w tobie jest z demona, wiesz wisienko? Chyba coś za dobrze się czułeś tam na górze, racja? — Nagle niespodziewanie chwycił Słowackiego za kołnierz. Fryderyk siedzący przy pianinie pisnął ze strachu, jednak ucichł, gdy napotkał wzrokiem surowe spojrzenie Celiny. — A może chodzi o _to_? — Cyprian potrząsnął Juliuszem.

— Nie rób mu krzywdy. — Adam starał się brzmieć obojętnie, chociaż w środku cały trząsł się ze strachu; przecież wiadome było, kto by wygrał, gdyby doszło do pojedynku jego i Norwida. — Proszę...? — To słowo naprawdę dziwnie się wypowiadało, jeśli próbowało się wypowiedzieć je szczerze. W fakcie rzeczy, Mickiewicz nie przypominał sobie by go na poważnie kiedyś używał. 

Norwid zaczął śmiać się tak głośno, że nie wytrzymał i puścił Słowackiego, upadając na ziemię. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy, za to on sam zaczął bić się dłonią po udzie. Nikt tak do końca nie wiedział jak się w takiej sytuacji zachować, więc wszyscy trwali w milczeniu, dopóki król nie ucichł w końcu, nie podniósł się i biorąc kilka wdechów na uspokojenie, nie przemówił. 

— Dobrze już, koniec tego kabareciku. Celinko, zabierz wisienkę i malinkę do specjalnych sal. 

— Oczywiście, Cyprianie. A co z tym...tym tutaj? — Kobieta wskazała na Chopina, któremu serce stanęło w gardle. 

— Aaa, sam tam nie wiem, możesz się pobawić, w sumie mi to zwisa. — Norwid wzruszył ramionami. — Ważne, żeby nie pobrudzić ścian zbytnio, ostatnio ci panowie z firmy przyszli i malowali, słabo by było znowu ich prosić — pośpiesznie dodał, porozumiewawczo uśmiechając się do Celiny. Ta kiwnęła głową na znak, że oczywiście rozumie. 

— Uciekaj! — Mickiewicz w panice krzyknął do Słowackiego, co oczywiście nic nie dało, bo ani się obejrzeli, a sceneria wokół nich błyskawicznie się zmieniła. 

Świat zawirował, twarze się rozmyły. Juliusz, który zaczął już biec, momentalnie natrafił na ścianę. Pobiegł więc w drugą stronę, tam też naturalnie napotykając przeszkodę. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, gdzie tak na dobrą sprawę przeniosła go Celina. A może Norwid? Nie miał pojęcia i szczerze niezbyt go to obchodziło. 

Pomieszczenie było ciasnym pokoikiem, którego ściany wykonano z czerwonego marmuru — budulca, którego Słowacki nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Było puste, bez żadnych mebli, a tym bardziej przedmiotów. Nie miało też okien, toteż młodzieniec zastanawiał się, jakim cudem było tu tak jasno.

— Juliuszu, jesteś tam? — Uniósł gwałtownie głowie, gdy zza ściany dobiegł go głos Mickiewicza. 

— Tak! O Boże, co to za miejsce? — Przywarł uchem do marmuru, starając się być bliżej źródła dźwięku.

— To tylko zaklęcie iluzyjne — odparł mu posępnie demon. — Dość słabe, jak mam być szczery. Celina strasznie się śpieszyła, widać, że w ogóle się do tego nie przygotowała. Co nagle to po diable, jak to mówią — mruknął. 

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że tego pokoju tak naprawdę tutaj nie ma? To niedorzeczne! Przecież ta ściana jest prawdziwa, czuję ją dłońmi! 

— Śnieg też możesz podnieść, a przecież po jakimś czasie zamieni się w wodę. 

— Ale to zwykła fizyka, nie iluzja...

— Mów co chcesz, dla mnie to jedno i to samo. — Adam wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Juliusz nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— I co teraz z nami będzie? P-przyjdą po ciebie jacyś Krzyżacy? — wyjąkał poeta, a Mickiewicz z trudem stłumił śmiech. 

— Nie, Norwidowi chodziło o książkę, która ukaże się w twoim świecie za ponad sto lat. To straszna księga, jeszcze nie tak potworna jak Nad Niemnem czy biografia Żeromskiego, jednak wciąż paskudna. — Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. — Przykro mi to mówić, ale chyba zawiodłem, jeśli chodzi o ratunek. Kto wie co Celina robi aktualnie z Fryderykiem... A jeśli chodzi o nas, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim zaczną się tortury. 

— Och. Och, to...och. 

Na dość długi moment zapadła cisza. Słowacki osunął się na posadzkę, podkulając kolana do brody. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie życie pośmiertne, wydawało mu się, że to będzie tylko trochę bólu, a potem będzie już miał spokój. Tymczasem zapowiadało się na to, że przez tysiące, a może nawet miliony lat, będzie skazany na niewyobrażalne bolesne tortury. 

— Jest mi trochę przykro, wiesz? — Adam przerwał milczenie, powodując też nagły szok Juliusza, siedzącego po drugiej stronie ściany. — Wystarczy, że pięć lat temu upatrzyłbym sobie kogoś innego, to pewnie nie siedziałbyś teraz tutaj i czekał na wieczne potępienie. Ba! Na pewno byś tu teraz nie siedział. Talent pisarski chyba nie był tego warty, co? — Ostatnie zdanie ugodziło Słowackiego prosto w serce, jednakże on sam wolał skupić się na innej części wypowiedzi demona. 

— Dlaczego tak się mną przejmujesz? — wyszeptał płaczliwie. — Myślałem, że wszystkie demony są złe. Wiesz, że nie powinny czuć empatii, nie powinny przejmować się ludzkim istnieniem i po prostu żerować na naiwności głupich ludzi, takich jak ja. 

— Słyszałeś Norwida — odparł Adam, równie smutno. — Coś się we mnie zepsuło. Jestem uszkodzonym demonem. Nie chcę tego, ale uważam, że ty... — Przerwał na moment, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedniego zdania. — Po prostu jest w tobie coś wyjątkowego. Nie wiem sam co. Nie jesteś jakimś tam pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem.

— Czy masz takie same odczucia odnośnie Fryderyka?

— Nie. Gdyby nie fakt, że jest twoim przyjacielem, to pewnie zabiłbym go już dawno temu. 

— Ach. 

Cisza. Znów okropna niezręczność. Juliuszowi zdawało się, że poza modlitwą nie zostało mu już nic innego. 

— Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w Niebie...

— Ał! — Adam syknął głośno, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie na swojej skórze. — Mógłbyś nie przyśpieszać cierpienia, które i tak mnie spotka? Z góry dzięki — mruknął ponuro. 

— Przepraszam, to ze stresu — Juliusz wymamrotał szybko, od razu zaciskając usta. 

W drugim pokoju, Mickiewicz niepocieszony obserwował malutkie wypalenie, które pojawiło się na jego skórze, gdy Słowacki zaczął modlitwę. Z nudów omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Zaintrygowany przyuważył, coś, co momentalnie zapaliło iskrę w jego oku. Dziura. Niewielka, ale jednak, pojawiła się w iluzorycznym murze. Przez jego głowę przeleciał pewien pomysł, który dla niego samego był cholernie ryzykowny, ale wydawał się ostatnią deską ratunku. 

— Juliusz?

— Hm? 

— Czy mógłbyś...spróbować powiedzieć całą modlitwę? 

— Co? Chcesz się szybciej wykończyć? — Słowacki zdumiał się niezmiernie na słowa swojego towarzysza niedoli. 

— Nie. Ten pokój-pułapka jest stworzony z bardzo słabych czarów, opartych na demonicznej magii. Sam początek tego co powiedziałeś, wypalił małą dziurę w ścianie. Może gdybyś mówił to do skutku...

— ...udałoby się nam uciec — dokończył za niego szanowny pan poeta, po chwili marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu. — Adamie, czy jesteś pewien...? 

— Po prostu to zrób — rozkazał demon. — Jakoś wytrzymam. Jeśli będę krzyczeć, to mów dalej, nieważne, czy będę cię błagać, abyś przestał. 

Słowacki kiwnął niepewnie głową, zamykając oczy i otwierając usta. 

— Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie — Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk przeszywającego krzyku, który wydał z siebie Adam, jednak kontynuował — święć się imię Twoje, przyjdź królestwo Twoje...

— Dobrze, cofam to, po prostu przestań! — Przepełniony bólem oraz rozpaczą głos demona prawie złamał Juliusza, ale gdy ten dostrzegł na nowo pojawiające się dziury w marmurze, zaparł się i postanowił mówić dalej. 

— Bądź wola Twoja, jako w niebie tak i na ziemi...

W końcu zatkał sobie uszy, próbując ze wszelkich sił nie skupiać się na błaganiach oraz przeraźliwych wrzaskach. Dobrnął do końca modlitwy, potem odmawiając jeszcze jej początek. Skończył dopiero wtedy, gdy dziury zrobiły się na tyle duże, że spokojnie mogła się w nich zmieścić ludzka sylwetka. Słowacki poderwał się z ziemi, wybiegając na drżących nogach z czerwonego pomieszczenia. Zerknął do także podziurawionej komory, w której skulony leżał poparzony Adam ze łzami w oczach. Młody poeta spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, dochodząc do wniosku, że demon naprawdę mógł zginąć od jego modlitwy. 

— Źle wyglądasz. Nawet...bardzo źle — przyznał zmartwiony Juliusz, podając Mickiewiczowi dłoń. — Ale tym zajmiemy się później. Chodź, szanowny panie demonie. Czas wracać do żywych.


	9. 09| Niech się dzieje wola piekła

**_FRYDERYK_** Chopin w swoim życiu miewał wiele niecodziennych sytuacji; jedne były bardziej osobliwe od drugich, wiadomo, jednak nigdy jeszcze nie znalazł się w takiej, jak teraz. Wiedział tylko jedno — jego uszy zdecydowanie nie były na to przygotowane.

— Tak właśnie, jak już żem wspominał, ja i mój kolega Rafał pisaliśmy do pana Józefa, oj pisaliśmy! Pięć razy chyba żeśmy pisali! Zaraz ja panu dokładnie opowiem, jakie były wzory na znaczkach, co były na tych listach!

— Dlaczego mi to robisz? — Chopin zbolałe spojrzenie skierował w stronę Celiny, która z sadystycznym wręcz wyrazem twarzy, stała w rogu ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Ciało młodego kompozytora robiło się powoli czerwone, na wskutek zdecydowanie zbyt mocno zaciśniętych na nim sznurów, którymi przywiązany był do żelaznego krzesła. Na przeciwko niego siedział mężczyzna o krzaczastych brwiach i dość surowych rysach twarzy. Z dość dużym ożywieniem opowiadał mu o swoim zdecydowanie niezbyt pasjonującym życiu, które według Chopina było tak nudne, że aż bolało w uszy.

— Och, nie dramatyzuj tak cukiereczku! Pan Stefan zapewnia ci przecież cudowną rozrywkę. Powinieneś być wdzięczny. — Uśmiechnęła się (o słodka ironio!) demonicznie. — Zostawię was na moment samych, w porząsiu? Muszę odwiedzić jeszcze naszych gości honorowych... Niech pan pamięta, aby nie pomijać najmniejszych szczególików!

— Oczywiście pani Celinko, jeszcze raz pani dziękuję za sprawienie mi towarzystwa!

— Nie, zaczekaj, wróć! — Fryderyk zawołał za Celiną na darmo, wiercąc się jeszcze bardziej. Syknął cicho z bólu, gdy węzy zaczęły mocniej wżynać się w jego skórę.

— No, to na czym skończyliśmy? Ach tak, na znaczkach! — Żeromski uśmiechnął się szeroko. — No ja pamiętam na przykład, że te na tych listach pierwszych to miały takie ładne nadruki z żółtymi kwiatuszkami...to były chyba mlecze? A może żonkile? Tak, to z pewnością były żonkile. I miały takie ładne płatki, wie pan, fascynujące były te płatki, takie żółte...już w wspominałem, że były żółte?

— Panie Stefanie... — Klatka piersiowa Fryderyka unosiła się delikatnie i natychmiast opadała; nieruchomiała na moment, a jego ręce oraz nogi drgały, wciąż jednak spętane. Z każdym słowem Żeromskiego czuł, jakby ktoś wysysał z niego życie. — Pana życie zdaje mi się niezmiernie fascynujące, jednak czy możemy odłożyć to na kiedy indziej? Ta cała wycieczka do piekła była męcząca, wie pan, wolałbym teraz odpocząć... — Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, choć nie był do końca przekonany, czy prośby jakkolwiek na tego nudziarza wpłyną.

— Och nie, dopiero przecież zacząłem. — Stefan zmarszczył swoje ciemne brwi szczerze zmartwiony. — Jeszcze pięć minutek, tylko pięć!

— Skończy się na pięciu dekadach. — Fryderyk uniósł słabo głowę na dźwięk nowego głosu, który dobiegał gdzieś z ciemnego kąta pomieszczenia. Pianista zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec źródło dźwięku. Z mroku wyszedł przyjaźnie wyglądający mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, z dość śmiesznymi wąsami i kolorową muszką. To co najbardziej przykuwało jednak uwagę, to żelazny pierścień (może to była obroża?) zaciskający się na jego pomarszczonej szyi. — On tak zawsze ma, musi się pan po prostu nauczyć go ignorować. Gorzej by było, gdyby pan trafił na Elizę. Ta to ma temperament!

— Kim pan jest? — Młody pianista chciał się odsunąć, ale zapomniał, że wciąż jest związany, więc tylko bezmyślnie się poranił. — Kolejny demon? Czy pan też zasypie mnie historią swojego życia jak on? — Głową wskazał Żeromskiego, który zdawał się nic sobie nie robić z obecności starszego mężczyzny i dalej jak najęty opowiadał o tym, jak daleko trzeba było dojść do poczty aby wysłać listy.

— Ach, z wielką chęcią bym to zrobił, jednak nie mogę mówić zbyt dużo na raz, bo pierścień który mam na szyi odetnie mi głowę. — Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — I tak jestem już martwy, ale to nieprzyjemna sprawa jest, nierówno potem taka głowa odrasta i brzydko to wygląda.

— Skoro nie przyszedł pan mnie potorturować, to kim pan jest?

— Nazywam się Aleksander. Możesz mi mówić "Pan Olek". — Wyciągnął dłoń do Fryderyka, ale zorientowawszy się, że tamten przecież nie ma jak jej uścisnąć, niezręcznie ją wycofał. — A ty jesteś Fryderyk Chopin.

— Skąd-

— Mało informacji tu dociera, ale zawsze znajdzie się sposób, aby dostać przecieki z góry. — Fredro puścił Chopinowi oczko, po momencie spoglądając z powrotem na Żeromskiego. — Fascynuje cię tak bardzo opowieść tego tutaj, czy wolałbyś się stąd urwać?

— Urwać? — Fryderyk zamrugał kilkakrotnie. — Chce pan powiedzieć, że możemy stąd uciec? A...co ze Stefanem?

— Tkwi w transie. Jest nieszkodliwy, tylko gadać bez przerwy potrafi — odparł na spokojnie Aleksander. I miał rację, Żeromski zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować sceną, która rozgrywała się przed nim. W ogóle zdawał się być oderwany od rzeczywistości.

— A jak mamy uciec? Skoro pan to potrafi, to dlaczego nie uciekł pan przez te wszystkie lata? — Chopin ze zdumieniem obserwował Fredrę, który wyraźnie rozbawiony jego pytaniami grzebał w kieszeni starego płaszcza.

— A gdzie mi tam uciekać, mocium panie! — Skrzywił się, gdy pierścień zacisnął się mocniej wokół jego szyi. — I tak jestem już martwy, więc z piekła wyjścia nie ma. Ale ty mój zuchu masz jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, szkoda byłoby je zmarnować, czyż nie? — Uklęknął przed krzesłem Fryderyka, obracając w dłoniach niewielkich rozmiarów przedmiot. — Pilnik ciotuni — Uniósł go lekko w górę, jakby chciał go zademonstrować, a następnie wziął się za przecinanie więzów — diabelnie skuteczny, nawet metal potrafi przeciąć. Nie miałem jeszcze zbyt okazji, aby go użyć. Teraz jest perfekcyjna okazja. — Gdy ostatni sznur puścił, Fryderyk zdecydowanie zbyt szybko upadł na podłogę, podnosząc się z niej prawie od razu.

— Dziękuję...

— Weź go. — Aleksander włożył pilnik do dłoni kompozytora. — Przyda ci się jeszcze do rozprawienia się z zamkiem od drzwi.

Fryderyk kiwnął głową, obrzucając jeszcze niepewnym spojrzeniem wciąż nawijającego Żeromskiego, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia, którym Celina opuściła pomieszczenie.

— A co z tobą będzie? Zostaniesz tu na zawsze? — zapytał smutno martwego komediopisarza, który tylko machnął dłonią.

— Aj tam! Ja już żem się przyzwyczaił. Wytrzymam kolejne lata, może trafię kiedyś na bardziej rozrywkowego kompana. Tymczasem leć.

Fryderyk bez dłuższego zastanowienia się skinął głową i prawie że wybiegł przez żelazne drzwi, choć czuł się, jakby ktoś w każdą jego pojedynczą kość uderzył ciężkim młotem.

— Niech się dzieje wola piekła — wymamrotał jeszcze Fredro, siadając z powrotem w kącie. — Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba.

*********

— Jabłko? Jesteś pewien, że chodzi o jabłko? Nie o jakiś magiczny artefakt? Nie wiem, na przykład koronę jakiegoś króla, który został pustelnikiem? Albo jakiś kocioł, nad którym trzeba wypowiadać zaklęcia?

— Mieszkam tu od wielu stuleci, Juleńku, wiem chyba lepiej od ciebie. Tak, po raz setny powtarzam: chodzi o jabłko.

— Dlaczego akurat o nie?

— Jabłko to owoc zakazany, owoc grzechu. Tak mi się wydaje. Albo Norwid po prostu wybrał je sobie według własnych upodobań. Ta, chyba ta druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna.

Szanowny pan poeta, okryty czarnym jak noc paltem, wraz z szanownym panem demonem, który mimo okropnie wyglądających poparzeń na skórze nie odważył się nawet zająknąć, szli brzegiem Czarnej Rzeki. Dopiero teraz Słowacki czuł tę okropną siarkę, niemiłosiernie drażniącą jego płuca. Zakasłał parę razy, jednak nic nie powiedział i dalej szedł za Mickiewiczem.

Adam wyjaśnił mu, jak mogą wydostać Juliusza z piekła. Gdyby był żywy to byłoby dużo prościej, jednak było jak było. Musieli znaleźć jedyny istniejący przedmiot, który potrafił przenieść duszę z powrotem na ziemię, przy tym ją ożywiając. To była jabłonka, którą Norwid zasadził kiedyś na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jakaś dusza trafiła do piekła przez przypadek. Rosła nieopodal ujścia Czarnej Rzeki.

Zasada przenoszenia była bardzo prosta. Jedno ugryzienie jabłka przenosiło jedną duszę na górę. Problem tkwił w tym, że na jabłonce zawsze tylko jedno z trzydziestu jabłek, było tym jabłkiem, które okaże się magicznym teleporterem. Każdego dnia jabłka się zmieniały, aby nie było zbyt łatwo. Norwid także wymyślił ten system. I szczerze mówiąc Adam nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się z duszą, która wybierze złe jabłko. Chyba wolał się nie przekonywać.

— Masz w ogóle pomysł, gdzie Celina mogła zabrać Fryderyka? — zapytał Juliusz po momencie niezręcznej ciszy.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł szczerze Adam. — Zresztą, naprawdę musimy się po niego wracać? Mówiłem ci już, od dawna może być martwy...

— To mój przyjaciel — powiedział z naciskiem Słowacki. — I gdyby nie ja, to by się tu nie znalazł. Idziemy po niego.

— Dobra, dobra, jak chcesz — odmruknął wyraźnie niepocieszony demon.

Weszli obaj w dość ciemny zakamarek. Brak żywej — no, może powinnam napisać "martwej", w końcu "żywą" duszę poza Chopinem w piekle trudno było znaleźć — duszy w okolicy, był teoretycznie dobry, jednak napawał Mickiewicza niepokojem. To wszystko wyglądało jak jedna wielka zasadzka. 

Nagle Adam zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chwytając odruchowo Juliusza za dłoń. Chciał, aby tamten też od razu przestał iść.

— Co jest? Co się dzieje? — Czarnowłosy zapytał spięty.

— Ktoś tu jest — odszepnął mu demon, a na te słowa Słowacki ścisnął ich dłonie jeszcze mocniej.

— O Jezus Maria...

— Ał!

— Przepraszam!

— Juliusz? — Od razu od siebie odskoczyli, gdy im oczom ukazał się nikt inny jak Fryderyk Chopin, zaczerwieniony na łokciach i łzawiący z powodu siarki.

— Fryderyk! — Poeta podbiegł do pianisty, przytulając go z całych sił. — Jakim cudem...?

— Pilniczek ciotuni. — Adam i Juliusz popatrzyli na niego jak na niepoczytalnego. — Nieważne, długo by opowiadać. Powiem tylko tyle, już nigdy nie chce słuchać o znaczkach z mleczami.

Zarówno Słowacki jak i Mickiewicz woleli nie wnikać zbytnio w historię, więc po prostu postanowili przyjąć do siebie to, że Fryderyk jest bezpieczny i skupić się na ucieczce. Demon objaśnił raz jeszcze jak działa jabłonka Norwida, a Chopin słuchał uważnie, raz po raz kiwając głową.

— Musimy się pośpieszyć. Skoro Celina poszła po nas i zorientowała się, że nas nie ma, to pewnie potem wróciła po ciebie, a jeśli tamto pomieszczenie też zastała puste, to znaczy, że pewnie podniosła alarm i teraz szuka nas całe piekło.

— Mhm... — Fryderyk zagryzł ze zdenerwowania wargę, ruszając przed siebie wraz z dwójką towarzyszy. Przy okazji przyjrzał się uważniej Mickiewiczowi. — Co ci się stało w skórę?

— Ty nie chcesz opowiadać o pilniczku ciotuni, ja nie będę opowiadać o topiących się ścianach.

— ...w porządku.

Droga wcale nie była tak długa, jak Adam zapamiętał. Wystarczyło przejść jeden, góra dwa kilometry, a już powoli docierali do miejsca, w którym rzeka się zwężała i zaczynała płynąć szybciej. Ciemna woda budziła w ludziach niepokój, demon natomiast zdawał się każdy krok stawiać szybciej od poprzedniego. Powoli już zaczynał rozpoznawać tę okolicę.

W końcu się zatrzymali. Juliusz i Fryderyk rozchylili nieco usta z szoku. Widok przed nimi był piekielnie oszałamiający. Jabłonka Norwida okazała się nie być pierwszym lepszym drzewem owocowym. Była przeogromna, zamiast "jabłonką" można by spokojnie nazwać ją "jabłoniskiem". Rosnące na niej owoce były czarne, Juliusz podejrzewał, że to przez czarną wodę z rzeki, jaką wchłaniało drzewo.

— O rany — Fryderyk wymamrotał, wpatrując się w hebanowe jabłka, które błyszczały się jak wykonane z kryształu. — Jak odgadniemy, które jabłko przeniesie Juliusza na ziemię?

— Cóż, może za odpowiednią cenę, ktoś może wam pomóc.

Trójka mężczyzn zastygła na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

— Nie patrzcie mu w oczy! — Zdążył tylko zawołać Adam, zanim Krasiński znalazł się bliżej jabłonki. 

— Och, Adasiu, nie bądź nieuprzejmy! Jestem pewien, że Juliusz z chęcią dokończyłby to, co wtedy tak nieładnie przerwałeś nam na Węgrzech — inkub zaśmiał się aksamitnie, świdrując trzęsącego się Słowackiego swoim hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem.

— Co tutaj robisz? Norwid wspominał, że coraz więcej czasu spędzasz na ziemi. Poza tym, on już nie żyje, nie da ci energii — prychnął Mickiewicz.

— On może i nie, ale jego muzykalny kolega... — Zygmunt oblizał wargę, przenosząc wzrok na zaczerwionego Fryderyka, który starał się wpatrywać w ziemię.

— Łapy precz ode mnie, ty niewyżyty, niegodziwy zboczeńcu!

— Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy mało rozrywkowi. — Blondyn pokręcił głową, zaczynając chodzić wokół trójki mężczyzn. — Wiesz, Mickiewicz...mógłbym zatrzymać was teraz tutaj, polecieć szybko po twoją _byłą_ i zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobię. Wiem, które jabłko mogłoby uratować twojego chłoptasia. Jednak nic nie jest za darmo. Oddasz mi fortepianowego chłoptasia, a ja pozwolę tobie i Juliuszowi uciec. To jak będzie? — Spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. — Daj spokój Adam, wiem dobrze, że i tak ci na nim nie zależy.

— N-nie rób tego... — Słowacki znów złapał dłoń Mickiewicza, nie podnosząc wzroku.

— Tik tak, tik tak... — Krasiński uśmiechnął się szeroko, stukając palcem w swój nadgarstek, jakby chciał im pokazać nieistniejący zegarek, odmierzający nieubłagalnie uciekający czas. 

Adam zawahał się.

Ale tylko przez chwilę.

— W porządku. Oddam ci go. Wskaż jabłko.


	10. 10| Demon człowiekowi równy

— **_CO?!_** Chyba cię pogięło, ty zdradziecka szujo bez moralności! Ja nie będę kartą przetargową, wypraszam sobie!

— No proszę, to było łatwiejsze, niż myślałem. — Krasiński wyszczerzył się szeroko, wyciągając bladą dłoń w stronę Chopina, lecz zanim w ogóle zdążył go dotknąć, Mickiewicz szybko przyciągnął kompozytora do siebie.

— O nie, Zygmuncie, najpierw ty się wywiązujesz ze swojej części umowy, potem ja ze swojej. - Demon trzymał mocno wyrywającego się pianistę, który wściekły i przerażony zaczął próbować się uwolnić, przy tym drapiąc Adama oraz depcząc mu na stopy. Uspokoił się dopiero nieco, gdy usłyszał dwa, naprawdę cicho wyszeptane słowa. Na tyle cicho, żeby Krasiński nie mógł nawet pomyśleć, że ktoś coś mamrocze.

_Zaufaj mi._

— Hm, hm, skąd mam pewność, że mnie nie oszukasz? — Inkub zmarszczył nos, będąc wyraźnie niepocieszonym, gdy Mickiewicz przedstawił mu swoje warunki.

— Bo tak jak powiedziałeś, nie zależy mi ani trochę na Fryderyku. Chcę wydostać stąd Juliusza. Ten tutaj — Wzrok skierował na Chopina, szukając jakichś dobranych słów, które przekonałyby porządnie Zygmunta — trajkocze dwadzieścia pięć na dobę jak najęty, cholernik udaje jeszcze w dodatku, że umie grać na fortepianie czy tam pianinie, a tak naprawdę za grosz nie ma duszy artysty.

— No dzięki... — Fryderyk syknął, ale szybko zamilknął, gdy Mickiewicz ostrzegawczo ścisnął jego rękę mocniej. Juliusz przyglądał się całej sytuacji, już mniej zły na Adama niż w chwili gdy ten postanowił oddać jego przyjaciela. Był na tyle mądry, że wyczuł to, że demon ma plan.

— Proste fakty, którym nie da się zaprzeczyć. — Krasiński wydął dolną wargę, aprobując Mickiewiczowi poprzez skinięcie głowy. — No dobrze, już dla świętego spokoju wskażę ci to jabłko...ale wiedz, że jeśli nie wywiążesz się z umowy, to twój chłopaczek skończy tak samo marnie.

— Masz moje słowo honoru. — Ton Mickiewicza był chłodny, ale to nic w porównaniu ze spojrzeniem, jakim Zygmunt cały czas go obdarowywał. Szukał bardziej wyszukanego i konkretnego zdania, może to spotęgowałoby jego wiarygodność, jednak takie zadanie okazało się być czymś, co go przerosło.

Blondyn stanął przed jabłonką, wzrokiem przelatując po trzydziestu, błyszczących się jak czarne diamenty owocach. Białe kwiaty drzewa Norwida przyjemnie kontrastowały z kolorem jabłek. W końcu inkub sięgnął po jedno z nich, zrywając je obojętnie. Przez moment obracał je w dłoni, a następnie obrócił się twarzą w stronę trójki mężczyzn, z których dwójka za wszelką cenę starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

— No dobra, teraz twoja kolej, Adasiu mój ty złoty — wyszczebiotał, robiąc krok w stronę demona trzymającego Chopina.

— Będzie dobrze, serio — wyszeptał jeszcze Mickiewicz, puszczając wolno Fryderyka. Teraz pozostawało tylko liczyć na to, że plan wypali.

Prawie że w tym samym momencie, w którym dłonie Adama puściły kompozytora, wylądowało w nich czarne jabłko. Osobliwie się błyszczało, przeczucie podpowiadało, że to właśnie ono jest _tym_ jabłkiem, a Krasiński o dziwo wcale nie zrobił ich w bambuko.

— Ugryź je. — Mickiewicz rzucił owoc Juliuszowi, który niezgrabnie złapał go słabą dłonią, z niepokojem obserwując jak Krasiński łapie Chopina za dłoń. — Szybko! I od razu mi je rzuć.

Słowacki w pierwszym momencie spanikował, nie rozumiejąc, na czym polega ten cały plan, ale wykonał posłusznie polecenie. Jabłko miało dziwny smak, w ogóle nie przynosiło mu na myśl owoców, które już dobrze znał. Skrzywił się, rzucając nadgryziony owoc jabłoni w stronę Adama. A potem poczuł coś dziwnego i...

...zniknął.

— Nie — mamrotał tymczasem nieobecnie Fryderyk, próbując wargami uciec od ust Zygmunta. Rozpaczliwie spojrzał na Adama, który wiedział, że to już ten moment. Moment aby działać.

Nie wypuszczając ugryzionego już wcześniej przez Juliusza jabłka z dłoni, najszybciej jak umiał znalazł się przy Chopinie i Krasińskim, odrywając ich od siebie siłą.

— Wiedziałem — prychnął inkub, poprawiając ubranie, które pogniotło się w momencie gdy Adam go popchnął. — Nie masz za grosz honoru, jesteś zepsutą gnidą!

— Łap! — Puszczając mimo uszu usłyszane obelgi, rzucił owoc Fryderykowi, który mimo chwilowego skołowania, złapał je dużo zręczniej niż Juliusz, od razu się w nie wgryzając.

— Ty głupcze, naruszyłeś równowagę... — Krasiński zaczął, ale prawie od razu dostał od Mickiewicza — żeby tak nieelegancko powiedzieć — po pysku.

— Oj, zamknij się już Zygmunt, dla własnego dobra. Jak ty ze sobą wytrzymujesz, co?

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co cię teraz czeka? Gdy pójdę po Norwida?

— Nic mnie nie czeka. Bo ja już tu nie należę.

— C-

Ledwo Mickiewicz te słowa wypowiedział, już robił coś, czego najpewniej pożałuje. Albo i nie. Jednocześnie to było poświęcenie, którego żaden demon przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się podjąć, ale z drugiej strony, Adam miał już serdecznie dosyć. Parę dni spędzonych w towarzystwie Fryderyka i Juliusza jako Tadeusz Soplica, zdawało się być o wiele lepszych od wszystkich stuleci spędzonych tu na dole, gdy teraz patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu.

Upadł na kolana. Złożył ręce. A następnie otworzył usta i przypomniawszy sobie słowa usłyszane od Juliusza gdy tkwili razem ("razem", tylko oni dwaj i dosłowna ściana między nimi) uwięzieni, zaczął recytować nic innego, jak słowa modlitwy.

Samemu Krasińskiemu to nie przeszkadzało, inkuby nie były rodzajem demonów, które można pokonać modlitwą albo krucyfiksem, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że stał przyszpilony wręcz do ziemi, wpatrując się w Mickiewicza oczyma wielkimi jak spodki.

— Norwid miał rację — powiedział w końcu Zygmunt słabo, gdy lekki rozbłysk zadecydował o zmienieniu _czegoś_ raz na zawsze. — Ty jesteś popaprany. Popaprany i to zdrowo.

*********

W pierwszej chwili Juliusz zakrztusił się powietrzem, nie wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje. Cierpki posmak jabłka wciąż przylegał do jego języka, jakkolwiek nie próbowałby się go pozbyć. Głowa bolała go tak, jakby ktoś solidnie uderzył go żelaznym młotem. Dopiero po paru minutach leżenia na brudnej trawie, zorientował się, gdzie jest.

To było to samo miejsce, które zobaczył na oczy, zanim Celina postanowiła go uśmiercić. Blizna na szyi przypominała mu o tym, że to co się stało, nie było tylko chorym snem.

— To, my, ten...żyjemy? — Podniósł głowę, gdy do uszu dobiegł go równie skołowany i przymulony głos Chopina.

— Tak mi się wydaje. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu — odparł Słowacki, zagryzając wargę z bólu. Podniósł się powoli z pomocą Fryderyka, którego dłoń z chęcią przyjął. Otrzepał brudne ubranie, następnie rozglądając się dookoła. — A gdzie jest Adam?

— Nie wyszedł z nami? — Chopin obrócił głową parokrotnie, orientując się, że byli na uboczu drogi zupełnie sami. — O mój dobry Boże... — Dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do twarzy pianisty, zakrywając jego usta.

— Miło mi wreszcie słyszeć to słowo bez skutków ubocznych, nie nadużywałbym go jednak na pańskim miejscu, panie Chopin.

Obaj wręcz szarpnęli głowami, napotykając obce, a jednocześnie tak bardzo znajome spojrzenie.

Za nimi stał Mickiewicz. A raczej ktoś, kto kiedyś był Mickiewiczem. Czy może raczej: Mickiewicz po pewnej korekcie. O, moi drodzy, to jest właśnie to określenie, którego szukaliśmy. Sylwetka szanownego pana demona stała się jakby bardziej wątła, natomiast błysk w jego oczach zniknął zupełnie. Brązowe włosy łagodnie opadały mu na ramiona, nadając od razu dużo przyjemniejszego wydźwięku całej postaci Mickiewicza. Stał chwiejnie, wyraźnie kręciło mu się w głowie, jakby był pijany, choć zarówno Słowacki jak i Chopin wiedzieli, że to przecież niemożliwe.

— Adamie? — Juliusz zapytał drżącym głosem, podchodząc do mężczyzny. Wpadli sobie w objęcia, przytulając się z największą czułością na jaką było ich stać.

— Pft, jasne, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, mnie tu totalnie nie ma. Sodomici cholerni — Chopin wymamrotał pod nosem, ze skrytą ulgą i radochą obserwując jednak rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

— Co się z tobą stało? — Słowacki zadał pytanie, gdy wreszcie się z Mickiewiczem od siebie oderwali. — Czy ty...

— Modlitwa — odparł tamten krótko. — Odpowiednia modlitwa wypowiedziana w obecności demona zabije go, ale jeśli demon...

— ...zdecyduje się wymówić ją sam, to zmieni się w człowieka, rezygnując tym samym z nieśmiertelności i wszystkich swych wygód, jakie dawało mu potępienie — dokończył Chopin, a gdy napotkał zaskoczone spojrzenie Adama, dopowiedział jeszcze: — Liszt.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — Juliusz spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. — Przecież teraz-!

— Teraz mam w dupie całe piekło, Norwida szczególnie. — Adam uciszył go gestem dłoni, a ten zmieszał się nieco na tak groteskowe słownictwo. — Może umrę wcześniej czy później na to wasze głupiutkie zapalenie płuc, ale przynajmniej będę szczęśliwy. — Uniósł kąciki ust w górę. — To zabrzmi obrzydliwie wręcz ckliwie, jak w telenoweli...ach nie, wy jeszcze nie wiecie co to są telenowele, no tak. W takim razie to zabrzmi obrzydliwie wręcz ckliwie, jak w dramacie Shakespeare'a, ale wolałbym spędzić o tak — Wskazał na swoją twarz — spędzić piętnaście lat życia, niż kolejne pięćset tam na dole w piekle. Zresztą, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Gdybym został, to musiałbym przechodzić przez kilka tysięcy lat przez tysiące stron męczarni. — Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Nigdy więcej znaczków pocztowych z żółtymi kwiatami. — Chopin wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

— Co? — zapytali Słowacki i Mickiewicz jednocześnie.

— Nic. Nic, nieważne. Nie roztrząsajmy tematu.

— A... — Juliusz nieśmiało spojrzał na Adama. — A co jeśli oni znowu po nas przyjdą?

— Nie mogą. Pakt już nie obowiązuje. Odwiedziłeś piekło, a raz wystarczy. — Triumfalny uśmiech ogarnął twarz Adama, wspinając się aż od jego podbródka po ciemne brwi. — Nagięliśmy trochę zasady.

— Ja naprawdę się bardzo cieszę, że my tu sobie tak marzniemy w brudnych ubraniach na jakimś totalnym odludziu i rozmawiamy o tym, jak za pomocą niesamowitego zwrotu akcji udało nam się jakimś cudem wyjść z tego cało, ale może wrócilibyśmy gdzieś gdzie jest przyjemnie i ciepło, co?

Chopin popatrzył na nich, przystępując z nogi na nogę. Oni popatrzyli po sobie i zgodnie kiwnęli głowami. Wyczerpani, ale szczęśliwi jak nigdy dotąd.

*********

— Że też się nie domyśliłem! Przecież to było takie oczywiste! Ludzki kamuflaż, ba!

— Oj, Ferenc, nie obwiniaj się już.

— Nie przestanę, nie przestanę! — Węgier po raz kolejny tego dnia oburzył się niezmiernie, prawie spadając ze swojego drewnianego krzesła, które stało w ogródku.

Słońce grzało przyjemnie, rzucając promienie światła na zadowoloną czwórkę kompanów. Słowacki i Mickiewicz siedzieli przytuleni do siebie pod jabłonią, zwykłą, taką, która nie rodziła czarnych owoców. Adam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyzwyczajenie się do bycia człowiekiem będzie diabelnie trudne, ale jeśli miało to być ceną za możliwość trzymania Juliusza za dłoń tak jak teraz i całowanie go raz po raz w czoło, to gotów był zapłacić.

Szanowny pan demon i szanowny pan poeta nareszcie mieli to czego potrzebowali od początku - święty spokój. Dar od niebios, którego niestety nie każdy mógł zaznać, szczególnie, gdy jeszcze pracowało się pod rozkazami Norwida. 

Liszt wstał z ogrodowego mebla, a po oparciu dłoni na biodrach, uważnie przyjrzał się dwójce siedzącej pod owocowym drzewem. Wbrew własnej woli, uśmiechnął się.

— Fryderyku?

— Hm?

— Może nam też przydałaby się kiedyś wycieczka do piekła?

Chopin prawie spadł ze swojego siedzenia.

— Słodka Maryjo, nie, już nigdy więcej! Nie chcesz wiedzieć nawet jakie zmory się tam kryją! — wykrzyknął z pełną racją. Twarz Żeromskiego już zawsze będzie nawiedzać go w bezsenne noce.

— Już dobrze, już dobrze — roześmiał się Ferenc. — To swoją drogą jest kawał niezłej historii. Mógłbym napisać o tym operę...

— Albo nawet niezbyt długie opowiadanie. — Zamyślił się Fryderyk. — Takie, żeby miało może z dziesięć rozdziałów. Idealnie się zmieści.

— O! Doskonale. To wiesz co, spiszemy je zaraz. Ale najpierw skoczę po herbatniki. Bo u mnie w domu panuje jedna zasada: herbatniczki nigdy się nie kończą.

❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

_**KONIEC** _


End file.
